Fearless
by Young Phantom
Summary: "I can't be afraid to be with her, and I won't be with her until I'm fearless." Danny is already having an inner battle about his fear of losing Sam if he tells her his true feelings. Now he has to fight off her partner for a project, a fake Hungarian, and accept a bet that could ruin his chances of being with her. Will he become fearless, or let fear drive them apart? DxS
1. The Project

_**Hey everyone, I'm back! This story is my clean slate, my new start. I promise to finish this story and I have already written 5 chapters! I hope you like it because I'm really proud of what I have so far. I'm sad to say that the stories that I have written already that are unfinished will probably stay unfinished. I'm very sorry, but I feel like they were just rough draft stories, and now I'm showing what I can really do. I might finish some of them if I feel enough people want me to or I have the sudden urge to complete them, but I doubt this will happen. Or, if someone would like to adopt one of my uncompleted stories, please private message me. But on the bright side, I am getting really serious about my writing and this is the first story I've let my friends read and edit, because I want it to be good for my audience. I hope you enjoy! And my story cover is from Pinterest, I don't own the picture. I also don't own Danny Phantom!**_

 _The Project_

"Dude, I am never playing Dom with you at night again!" I ranted at Tucker in our first period.

"It's not my fault that you can't function on three hours of sleep like me!" Tucker defended himself.

"Whatever dude." Tucker and I had stayed up until four in the morning playing the video game Dom. It was really fun, until I had to get up in the morning. Now I'm super tired and grumpy.

"Hey, where's Sam?" Tucker asked me as I laid my head on my desk and looked at him.

"I don't know man, I'm not her keeper." I snapped, probably because of my lack of sleep, but I was too tired to care. But, now that he mentioned it, where was our gloomy best friend?

"Never mind dude, I found her." I turned to the direction of where he was pointing, and immediately lifted my head. Over by the door was Sam, talking to some guy. He had shaggy brown hair and a sideways grin that he kept flashing at Sam whenever she laughed. She was leaning against the doorframe, and his tan, muscular arms were leaning above her head. He was way too close to her for my liking.

"Wow dude, calm down." Tucker snapped me out of my thoughts. Without realizing it, my eyes had turned green and I was gripping my desk. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and let go of my desk, leaving cracks from where I almost ripped a piece off. I open my eyes, which were now icy blue.

"Thanks Tuck, I don't know what came over me." I gave him a sheepish grin, and then looked back at Sam and the guy. She handed him something and then heading towards her desk, which happened to be to the right of mine.

"Hey guys." Sam said as she sat down with a smile.

"Don't 'hey guys' us. Explain what that was." I said as calmly as I could muster.

"Yea, who was lover boy over there?" Tucker gave Sam a look and raised his eyebrows multiple times in a teasing and seductive way, making me want to choke him.

"Oh, Kyle? He's just a guy I met a few days ago in the library. He wanted to borrow my Three Days Grace CD." She replied like it was no big deal.

"Well, it looked like you guys were getting pretty cozy, if you know what I mean." Tucker smirked.

"What, is it a crime to flirt?" She winked and I was about to reply when the bell rang.

"Class, today we will be starting a project." Mr. Lancer stated as he walked into the class, earning groans from the majority of the class.

"Ugh, now I have to find time to do a project on top of keeping the town safe." I mumbled to myself and slammed my head on my desk. This earned me a concerned glance from my two best friends.

"Now class, settle down! This assignment is a partner assignment; you will be interviewing each other and writing an article about the other person. You can earn extra credit by reading your article to the class." I lifted my head and glanced at Sam, who in return gave me a reassuring nod. Whenever there was a partner assignment, Sam, Tucker and I would rotate working with each other. This time it was Sam and mine's turn to be partners.

"And before you start picking out partners, I have some great news! I already assigned everyone to someone they do not associate with daily." I gave a loud groan and slammed my head back onto my desk, disappointed that I wouldn't be paired up with Sam.

"Now, here are the pairings, Dash and Mikey." He went on and on, saying pairs of names. I only half listened, waiting for the names I recognized.

"Tucker and Star." I turned to my left and chuckled at Tuckers annoyed expression. Ever since Star and Tucker "dated" when I was dating Kitty in Paulina's body, Tucker hadn't been very fond of Star.

"Danny and Valerie." I perked up a little at the sound of that. I turned to Val, who was a few rows ahead of me. She turned towards me and smiled. Maybe this project won't be so bad. I already knew tons about Valerie, and maybe this will help us become friends again.

"Sam and Kyle." This took the smile right off of my face. I turned to see Kyle giving Sam a sideways smile, and her blushing and smiling in response. I growled in my throat and gripped the desk hard.

"Mr. Fenton!" Mr. Lancer screamed at me with a shocked expression. I saw that everyone in the class was looking at me as well. I turned to Sam, who was looking at my hands. I looked down and saw that I had broken two large pieces of the desk right off.

I looked up at Mr. Lancer and gave him a sheepish grin. "Oops."

"Principal's office, now!"

DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS

"So how was your trip to hell?" Sam joked when I approached Tucker and her at our outside table for lunch.

"It was alright, besides the two weeks of detention I have to serve, starting tomorrow." I gave her a smile.

"Yea, what was that about? You ripped off two chunks from the desk!" Tucker shouted with a mouth full of meat loaf.

"Tucker, don't talk with your mouth full, it's gross." Sam glared at him and then turned her attention towards me. "But what happened Danny?"

"I don't know, one minute I'm just sitting there, and the next I see two pieces of wood in my hands!" I slammed my head on the table and groaned. "I thought I was done with trying to control my powers! I've had them for over a year!"

Sam put her hand on my back and rubbed circles on it. I don't know why, but it calmed me down. I looked up at her and smiled, getting a side smile in return.

"Hey Danny!" Sam quickly retracted her hand, leaving me feeling a little disappointed that the rubbing was over. I turned to see who called my name, and saw Valerie walking towards me with Star.

"Hey Val." I smiled at her and stood up from the table.

"I was wondering if you wanted to start working on the project today after school. Maybe your place" she put her hand on my forearm and I was about to reply when I heard Sam's voice.

"Meet me at my locker after school, and then we can walk to the library and work on our project for a few hours." I looked from the corner of my eye and saw Kyle sitting in my spot at my table by Sam!

"Sure thing Sam, maybe we can grab a bite to eat at Nasty Burger afterwards." He gave her that stupid sideways smile.

"Maybe, if Tucker and Danny aren't busy. I usually go to Nasty Burger with them after studying."

"Well," he lifted her head with his thumb and index finger. "Maybe another time."

Sam was blushing hard at the closeness, and she glanced at me and quickly pulled away from his grasp.

"Um, Danny, are you ok?" I turned back to Valerie and she took a step back. I could almost feel the steam coming out of my ears from the anger and irritation I was feeling. I quickly took a breath and smiled.

"Yea I'm ok. We should go to the library after school to start this project. I'll meet you at your locker ok?"

"Um." She paused before giving me a sad smile. "Ok, maybe we can grab a bite to eat after or-"I cut her off.

"Can't, I'm going to Nasty Burger with Sam after." I could feel Sam burning holes in the back of my head with her stare, but I ignored it.

"Oh," Valerie gave me a disappointed sigh, but I hardly noticed. "Ok, see you later."

I sat back down in my spot next to Sam, where she was looking at me with a weird expression.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"So we're going to Nasty Burger after we both work on our project with our partners?" she raised her eyebrows at me.

"Um, yes?" I gave her an unsure smile.

"And you just so happen to be working at the library, even though Valerie wanted to go to your house"

"Well," I rubbed the back of my head with my right hand. "I'm tired of my house. And this way I get to take you out to dinner."

"Wait." She gave me a teasing smirk. "Take me out?"

"W-well, what I meant by that was-"Thankfully, Tucker cut me off.

"Guys, Star is so annoying!" he sat back down at his seat across from us. Funny, I hadn't even noticed that he left. "Star said that we have to work at my house an hour after school ends because she doesn't want to be seen with me! She's such a diva!"

"You had a crush on her almost all of freshman year." Sam pointed out with a laugh.

"Yea, and Danny liked Paulina and you dated a fake Hungarian! People change!" he threw his hands in the air to elaborate his point.

"Ugh, do not mention Elliot around me please. He was an asshole and I already have to see him every day in 5th period." I stated with annoyance.

Gregor, better known as Elliot, was a guy Sam had a crush on last year. They never officially dated, but they almost did. The only reason they didn't was because he was a lying ass-hat. He pretended to be an exchange student from Hungry and said his name was Gregor, just so Sam would go out with him! He had a fake accent and pretended to be an ultra-recyclo-vegetarian just to impress her. But, in the end he exposed himself for what he really was; a horny teen from Michigan who just wanted to get in Sam's pants.

Ok, so maybe he didn't say he wanted to get into her pants, but I'm 99.9% sure that's why he pretended to be someone he wasn't. He claimed that he really liked Sam, but Tucker was too annoying and he didn't want to hang out with him. He yelled at Tucker, and accidently dropped the fake accent. His cover was blown, so he ran after some cheerleaders, completely forgetting about Sam.

"Geez Danny, it seems like you hated Elliot more than Sam did, and she's the one who had to kiss a phony." He gave me a knowing look, but him mentioning the kiss made me slam my tray against the table and stand up.

"I've lost my appetite. I'll see you after school Sam." And without another word I took my food tray and walked away.

I know I was too harsh on Tucker, but I couldn't help it! Even though the whole 'Elliot' situation happened last year, he still made my skin crawl. He tried and failed to get transferred back to his old school in Michigan after the Guys in White attacked him, so he's stuck at Casper High. And that means that I'm stuck with him every day during Chemistry right after lunch.

This, sadly, was where I was heading.

I was a few minutes early to class, so I took my seat in the second row, closest to the door. I pulled out my iPhone and started looking through my photos, something I do whenever I have down time or I'm waiting for something or I'm just plain bored.

I paused when I came across a picture of me and Sam, taken over the past summer break. I had surprised her by putting my arm around her shoulder and taking a selfie. She looked surprised and confused, while I was just smiling like an idiot.

I smiled and set the picture as my home screensaver. My lock screensaver was a picture of Sam, Tucker and I at Nasty Burger.

"That's an embarrassing picture; I can't believe you're making it your home screensaver." I turned towards the sudden voice and gave my visitor a smile.

"Well, I like it. I think you look adorable" my voice was playful, but I really meant it. I always think Sam looks beautiful.

Sam scrunched her nose and lightly punched my shoulder while laughing. "Whatever, I just came to check on you. You've been grumpy all day, and lunch ended badly."

"Yea, sorry about that." I rubbed the back of my neck with the feeling of guilt in my gut. As much as I loved the way Sam cared for me, I hated to make her worry. "That's what happens when you play Dom all night with Tuck. I barely get enough sleep as it is. I'm sorry for worrying you."

"Well," she gave me a reassuring smile that told me I was forgiven. "Just stop playing Dom at night unless it's the weekend."

"Yes ma'am" I gave her a salute with my right hand on my forehead, making her laugh.

Suddenly the warning bell rang.

"I should get going, that painting isn't going to paint itself." Sam was referring to her advanced art class, which she was about to be late to if she didn't leave.

"Ok, I'll see you later."

"Bye." She waved and turned to go to her own class, only to bump into 'him'.

"Sam?" Elliot asked in confusion.

"Yep, the one and only." She tightened her grip on her backpack straps and looked at the floor.

"You look good, it's been a while." He smiled and looked at her up and down, admiring her purple crop top and black skinny jeans. I had to restrain myself from ripping his eyes out.

Sam suddenly turned to me with shocked eyes.

"Calm down." She mouthed but didn't speak out loud.

"I am calm" I mouthed back with a confused look. Sure, it was a lie, but she didn't need to know that.

She rolled her eyes and blew out a deep breath, and that's when I understood why she told me to calm down.

A stream of fog came out of her mouth. I was making the temperature in the room drop.

She looked back at Elliot, but placed a hand on top of mine, hidden behind her back, to try to calm me down.

"Bye Gregor-." She did a quick intake of breaths. "I mean Elliot."

She brushed past him and hurried down the hallway, leaving my hand now cold and alone.

I couldn't help but notice how Elliot's eyes lingered on Sam as she left. He then smirked to himself and proceeded to his seat.

The only reason I didn't trip him was because I already had detention.


	2. New Year's Resolution

_New Year's Resolution_

While I was waiting at Valerie's locker, I decided to shoot Tucker an apology text.

 _Hey man, sorry about lunch, but you know me. No sleep + the mention of Elliot = me being an ass. But there are no excuses; I shouldn't have let it out on you._

I shouldn't have been surprised when he replied back almost immediately, considering he's always on his PDA or his phone.

 _It's all good Dan-o! I know how you get whenever someone mentions Sam locking lips with someone that's not you. Even though if you asked her out, you could lock lips all you wanted…_

I just rolled my eyes at the text and laughed. Tucker would always tease me about my crush on Sam. I remembered when he finally confronted me about it during winter break of our freshman year.

" _Danny, I'm sick of this!" Tucker outburst suddenly._

 _I turned my eyes away from Sam, who was walking towards the counter to order our food. We were at the Nasty Burger and it was the last week of winter break, a few days after New Year's Day. We were all hanging out and sharing our New Year's Resolutions._

" _Tired of what Tuck?" I questioned him, not knowing what he was upset about._

" _That!" He pointed at me, then at Sam. "I'm tired of you guys tip toeing around each other's feelings!"_

 _I looked away and tried to hide my blush. "I don't know what you're talking about."_

" _Oh, sure you don't. Look me in the eye right now and tell me that you don't like Sam. And I mean like like her."_

 _Even though my usual response would've been "No way dude! She's like my sister!" I couldn't help but hesitate. Keeping those feelings inside for so long and not saying them out loud was killing me. Maybe Tucker could help me with them. If I could trust anyone, it was Tucker._

 _I took in a deep breath and looked Tucker directly in the eyes. "I don't like Sam."_

 _Tucker was about to argue when I cut him off._

" _I'm in love with her."_

 _Tuckers jaw hung open for so long, I was afraid that bugs would build a nest inside of his mouth._

" _L-l-love?" he finally shuddered out. "Man, you have to tell her!"_

" _No!" I almost jumped out of my chair, but sat back down and lowered my voice when I saw people starting to look at us. "Dude, I can't. Even if she did feel the same way, I'm not ready to risk it. Our friendship is so important to me, and dating could ruin it. What if we broke up? What if she ended up hating my guts? I couldn't live with Sam hating me. I would.-" I put my head in my hands. "I would die."_

 _Tucker was quiet for a moment, and then softly said. "Sam could never hate you. I know that for a fact. And I promise that nothing could, that nothing would break your friendship, whether you broke up or not."_

 _I gave Tucker a small smile. "You want to know my real New Year's Resolution?"_

 _Tucker nodded._

" _To grow a pair and just ask her out."_

 _Tucker started to laugh, and I quickly joined in._

" _What's so funny." We both turned our heads to the amethyst eyed female carrying three bags of food in one hand, and three drinks in the other._

 _Yes, she's that skilled._

" _Oh nothing really," I slid across the booth so she could sit down beside me. "We're just laughing at my resolution."_

" _And what would that be?" she smirked at me._

" _Why, straight B-'s, of course." I grinned when she busted out laughing. I loved to make her laugh._

" _Well Danny, I will gladly help you make that resolution come true."_

" _I know you will Sam, you're always there for me." She blushed at my comment and took a sip of her drink, looking anywhere but me. While I couldn't keep my eyes off of her._

" _Well," Tucker broke in. "My resolution is to get a girlfriend! I'm tired of being single."_

" _Well," Sam gave Tucker a sign. "I can't help you with that."_

" _Sure you can, just give me some girl trade secrets," He took a big bite of his Nasty Burger. "Tell me what girls want in a man."_

" _Well first off, they want a man who doesn't chew with their mouths full." Sam and I started laughing while Tucker glared at us and swallowed his food._

" _Well missy, what's your resolution?" Tucker said pointing at Sam._

" _Wear new clothes, but still dark and gloomy of course." She pointed to her new purple long sleeve sweater and black jeggings. "New year, new style."_

" _You look perfect." I blurted out without thinking._

" _Thanks Danny," she blushed. "You always make me feel perfect."_

"Hey Danny, thanks for waiting." I was snapped back to reality by Valerie's voice. "You ready?"

"Um, sure." I turned and we both headed towards the exit of the school.

I had a plan. Since we would pass Sam's locker on our way out, I'll suggest we all walk together when I see her.

It was foolproof.

"So Danny, I heard you have detention for the next two weeks. We should work on the project after you serve your time every other day. We can meet at the Nasty Burger after your detentions. Sound good?" Valerie explained her plan, but I was a little distracted because Sam and Kyle were coming into view.

"Yea, sure, hey I heard that Sam and Kyle were going to the library too, we should walk with them." I didn't give Valerie time to answer, because I jogged over to Sam's locker without warning.

"Hey, Sam" I leaned onto the locker behind her and she turned towards me. "You wanna walk to the House of Books with us?"

She gave me a knowing look and then turned to Kyle. "Is that ok?"

He smiled his dumb smile. "Perfect."

"Great," Valerie finally caught up with me and looked a little annoyed. "Let's go."

Valerie brushed passed us, fist closed tight and her face in a permanent scowl.

Sam gave me a questioning look, but I just shrugged my shoulders and headed towards the exit.

When we made it outside, Valerie was slightly ahead of us, and Sam was in the middle of Kyle and me.

"I'm going to check on Valerie." Sam said and started jogging to catch up with Valerie.

It was quiet between Kyle and me, until he broke it. "So Danny, Sam tells me that you guys are best friends."

"Um," I gave him a pointed look. "Yea."

"But you guys have never dated? Or talked about going out?"

Oh, now I saw where this was headed. "No, but if you're asking for my blessing to ask her out, the answer is no."

"Oh really," he gave me a smug smile. "And why is that?"

"Well, um, you see." I searched my brain for an answer.

"Can I guess?" He didn't give me time to respond. "You like her, that much is obvious. She probably likes you, but I can never tell between all of the flirting she does towards me. I'll most likely ask her out, and she'll most likely say yes unless you ask her first. But I'm 100% sure that you won't ask, because you don't have the guts. So either make a move, or watch the show."

I stood in shock for a moment at his sudden outburst. Then I shook my head and glared daggers at him.

Before I could rip his head off, Sam came back towards us with an annoyed expression.

Even though I was still pissed off about what Kyle said, my concern for Sam was 100 times stronger. "What happened?"

"She's an asshole who needs to stop pouting about bullshit." Sam just glared at the ground, signaling that she was done talking about it.

I gently rubbed her arm, and she looked at me and gave me a half-hearted smile.


	3. Other Options

_Other Options_

"Sam, text me when you're ready to go." I said as all four of us made our way into the library. Valerie ended up falling into our group, but she didn't talk, and neither did anyone else.

"Sure thing, or you text me when you get done so I don't keep you waiting."

I'll always wait for you.

Of course I didn't say that out loud. I just gave her a nod and a smile, and then went to the opposite end of a very long table with Valerie.

"So, do you want to start with the questioning? Or do you want me to start?" I asked Valerie while we took our seats across from each other.

"You start, we can go back and forth." She sounded distant, and I felt bad because I knew that I caused some of her sad behavior.

We each took out a notebook and pencil. "Ok, question one. Will you please forgive this jerk and smile? Frowns don't look good on Valerie's."

Valerie tried to fight it, but ended up smiling anyway and then looked up at me. "You're such a goof, but I forgive you."

"Good, because I don't like seeing you upset, it brings down my mellow." She started laughing and I smile, because I've always liked to bring people's spirits up.

"Ok Fenton, time to ask me some real questions."

"Ok Gray, favorite subject?"

"Math, favorite animal for a pet?"

"Dog, favorite ice cream flavor?"

This went on for about 30 minutes, until she asked a simple, yet meaningful question. "What's your favorite color?"

I paused when I heard laughter from the other end of the table. I turned to see Sam gasping for air because she was laughing so hard. Despite the fact that it killed me because she was laughing at something Kyle said, I still smiled because she was happy.

"Amethyst." I said while still staring at Sam.

I heard Valerie sigh and I turned to look at her sad expression. "Because that's the color of her eyes, right?"

"Yea." I blurted it out without thinking, without hesitating. "Wait, I mean-"

"Don't bother Danny." She cut me off. "It's so obvious, it hurts. Literally."

And then it dawned on me why Valerie was so upset. Why she wanted to work at my house, and why she wanted to go get something to eat after we worked. And why she had gotten so upset when I brought up Sam whenever Val suggested her ideas.

I felt like a total ass.

"Oh Valerie, I'm so sorry. I didn't know that you-"

"That I still had feelings for you." She crossed her arms and looked at the ground. "Don't sweat it, I'm the one who broke things off between us freshman year. Maybe I thought, since we're only sophomores and it hadn't been that long, that you still felt something for me. I've always known that you liked Sam, even when we were together. I just hoped that you'd gotten over it"

"Trust me Val," I glanced over at Sam's radiant smile. "I've tried, for the good of our friendship I've tried to like other girls like you and Paulina. But I can't fight my feelings anymore. And it hurts, knowing that there's nothing I can do about Sam and me."

Valerie then reached across the table and grabbed my hand. "You can do something, if you have the guts."

I sighed. "But I don't, not yet."

"Well, you better go get some before someone else does." I follow Val's eyes to where she's staring. Kyle was stroking a piece of Sam's hair out of her face. Sam was frozen and her cheeks were cherry red. She glanced over at me, but her expression went from shock to sadness. I didn't know why she was sad, until I realized that she saw Val and me holding hands. I quickly released her hand and looked over at Sam, but it was too late.

She didn't turn my way again.

DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS

"It's almost 5, I'll see you tomorrow Danny." Valerie said while she gathered her belongings.

"Ok, I'll walk you to the door." I stood up and pulled my phone out to text Sam.

Hey I'm walking Valerie to the door, then I'll be ready to go.

We made it to the door, when Valerie turned around and kissed my cheek.

I touched where the feeling of her lips lingered. "What was that for?"

"I still like you," she turned around and pushed the door open. "I just wanted you to know that you still have options."

Then she walked out.

"Well, I guess someone's happy they got partnered with their ex." I almost kicked the door when I heard that smug voice behind me. I didn't turn around to face Kyle, in fear that my eyes were not their normal icy blue. I just closed my eyes and balled my fist, making my knuckles turn white.

"I'll see you in class tomorrow Sam." Kyle bumped into my shoulder hard and walk out of the door.

I slowly turned around, expecting to see an enraged Sam. But, to my surprise Sam was looking down, gripping onto her backpack straps.

My whole insides ached at the sight, because I knew that I was the one who caused her sorrow.

"Sam, please let me explain-" I reached out to touch her, but she took a step back.

She inhaled a deep breath and looked up at me, her eyes clouded and her smile fake. "Explain what? How you're going to buy my dinner? You did say you wanted to take me out, meaning you have to pay."

"Sam, Valerie-"

"Is still totally into you, congratulations, you must be thrilled." She looked away from me and brushed past me and out of the library. "Let's go, before it gets too late."

I stopped trying to explain what happened after a while, because she would always cut me off. We made it to Nasty Burger and sat in our usual booth across from each other. She was munching on a Nasty Salad, while I picked at my Nasty Burger. I was kind of in a sad mood, so eating was the last thing on my mind.

"Danny, you've barely eaten your burger." Sam gave me a questionable look. "You ok?"

"Sam, just please let me explain what happened with Valerie!" I begged.

"You don't have to explain anything Danny." She looked down at her salad. "You can date whoever you want, you don't need my permission."

"But I don't like Valerie! She likes me! I even told her I didn't like her when we were working on our project. I guess she just wanted to make her feelings towards me known, but that doesn't mean that I return them. I got over her freshman year, I'm not about to fall for her again."

Sam was trying to look like she didn't care, but her eyes showed that she was happy with my statement. "Ok Danny, I believe you. But you really didn't have to explain. Who you like is none of my business."

"It kind of is."

She raised her right eyebrow. "Why"

Because I like you.

"We're best friends; we're supposed to know who the other likes. Freshman year, you were against me liking both Paulina and Valerie, and they both turned out to be bad picks for me. I hated Elliot, and I had good reasons as well. He was a lying dirty dog."

Sam laughed at my Elliot comment, and then gave me a soft smile. "I guess you have a point, we have to look out for each other."

I reached across the table and grabbed her hand. "I've always got your back."


	4. A Deal With The Devil

_A Deal With The Devil_

Flyers.

They were all over the school the next morning. In the hallways, in the bathrooms, on lockers, on doors, everywhere! And they all said the same thing:

The Spring Dance Is Here! Come in Your Best Mask, Because This Year It's A Masquerade Ball! The Dance Will Be Held In The Gym And Will Be From 7-11! Tickets Will Be Sold During Lunch! $20 per person, $35 per couple.

And they also had a picture of a mask on them.

I ripped a flyer off of my locker before opening it. I'm usually excited about school dances, but not this time. Kyle's words kept ringing in my ears.

"So either make a move, or watch the show."

This was a perfect opportunity for him to make his move, unless I made mine first. But, as much as I wanted to, I couldn't. I'm just, not ready to risk everything.

"Dude, did you hear? The dance is next Friday!" Tucker's loud voice echoed off of the hallway walls.

"How could I not know, there are flyers everywhere for crying out loud!" I shoved my head inside of my locker and groaned.

"Dude, why aren't you as excited as I am? We can both go stag and you can be my wingman!"

"As much fun as that sounds." I took my head out of the locker and looked towards him. "I'll pass."

"Come on, unless you're going to ask 'you know who', there's no excuses for you not to be my wingman." Tucker crossed his arms over his chest, with a satisfying grin on his face. "I mean, are you going to ask her?"

"I don't know, maybe as a friend, but not a date. I'm not ready for that." I leaned my back against my locker, closing it in the process.

"What's holding you back?"

I saw Sam heading towards us from down the hallway and sighed, admiring her black long sleeve shirt and red high-low skirt and signature combat boots.

"Fear, fear is holding me back. If I'm going to be with her, I can't be afraid. I need to be hers 100%, not 99.9%, with .01% being my fear of losing her. I can't be afraid to be with her, and I won't be with her until I'm fearless."

Tucker didn't have time to respond, because Sam had made her way towards us. "Have you guys heard? They've added another excuse to hate this school."

I gave a little laugh "Yea, I've heard of the dance."

"Well, we can all go together, unless you guys have dates in mind already?" She gave Tucker and me questioning looks.

"I'm planning on going stag, Danny on the other hand-"

"Will take the role of Tuck's handy dandy wingman." I quickly cut him off, and he gave me a pleasing grin.

"Oh really, Danny you don't want to pick up chicks like your perverted pal?" she pointed at Tucker and he glared at her.

"Hey!"

"Nah." I ignored Tucker. "I think I've outgrown that. I'll just help his childish boy hormones out."

"I'm still here you know." Tucker pouted, causing Sam and I to laugh.

"Lovebirds." Tucker mumbled under his breath, earning him a punch on the arm from Sam.

"Ouch!" Tucker rubbed his arm and glared at Sam.

"Come on. Let's get to class before Mr. Lancer blows his top off." Sam grabbed our arms and pulled us towards class.

We made it to class with a few minutes to spare, so we sat in our chairs and chatted.

"Hey Sam, can I talk to you?" Kyle suddenly came from behind Sam and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Sure, talk." Sam said and placed her chin in her hands, looking up at Kyle.

"Um-"he glanced between Sam and I. "It's kind of private."

"Anything you say to her will eventually be repeated to us, so you might as well save her the trouble, pretty boy." I gave him a smug smile when he glared at me for calling him 'pretty boy'.

"Fine," he smirked and turned back to Sam. "Sam, I was wondering if-"

Maybe my luck was changing, because the bell rang before he could ask his question. Although, I had a pretty good idea of what he was going to ask.

"Ah darn! There's the bell, you better run off to your seat before Mr. Lancer bites your head off." I smiled and waved at Kyle to leave.

He gave me one last glare before turning back to Sam and smiling his dumb sideways smile. "We'll talk later."

He then touched her cheek and let it linger there for a bit, before walking off.

Call me crazy, but I swear he smirked in my direction as he left.

"Man I hate that guy." I grumbled as I slouched in my chair.

"He's not so bad, and you were a little rude." Sam defended.

"Yea, well he was rude yesterday, it's payback." I shot back.

She just rolled her eyes. "Whatever Danny."

DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS

"I hate P.E." Tucker grumbled as we walk out of the boy's locker room, using the doors that lead to the track field outside. Since the dance was in the gym they were setting up and we had to take class outside.

"I hate it too, why do I need to take gym? I'm Danny Phantom, I fight ghost! That's enough exercise for me." I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted while we found a tree to stand under while we waited for Sam.

A few girls passed us and Tucker gave a low whistle, making the girls give him death glares. "I hate gym, but the shorts that the girls have to wear make this class worth taking."

I just rolled my eyes, but I silently agreed. I didn't look at other girls, but the one that I did look at looked mighty fine in her gym uniform. I always tried not to stare when she walked in front of me, but sometimes I found my eyes lingering towards her backside, admiring her. I also sometimes saw other guys admiring her too, but they didn't for long after I caught them, since I gave them all death glares.

"Sam, are you ok?" I snapped out of my daydream to see a very pissed off Sam marching towards us.

"No, I'm pissed. What are we supposed to be doing today in class?" she demanded, a scowl on her face.

"Um, just walking around the track all period." I answered with concern.

"Good, let's go." Sam marched towards the track before Tucker and I could respond. We shared a look before catching up with Sam.

When we finally made it to the track, Sam started to spill. "I'm in trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" I raised my right eyebrow at her.

"I've made a deal with the devil." She put her head in her hands and let out a groan of frustration.

I gently placed my hand on her shoulder. "Tell us everything."

She looked up at me and then signed. "Ok, here's what happened:

"I was minding my own business in the locker room, when Paulina and her goons walked past me.

"Oh look, it's Samantha. I guess we won't be seeing you at the dance this year." Paulina stated smugly.

"And why won't you be seeing me?" I sighed and shut my P.E. locker.

"Well, because you obviously won't have a date, and going alone would be social suicide. Oops, I guess the social suicide part doesn't matter, because you're already below normal standards for socially acceptable." Paulina flipped her hair back and smirked while her posse laughed.

"The social standards are overrun by bimbos with pom-poms and monkeys wearing jerseys, so I don't really care about what a bunch of apes think about my social life anyway. And I'll be at the dance, whether I'm alone or with a date isn't any of your business. Unless you've stooped so low as to care about my life, which would just be criminal." I shot back and glared at Paulina.

"Oh please, your creepy ass couldn't get a date, even if you dressed like me!"

"Oh, I wouldn't want to go on a date with someone who likes people who dress like sluts, but I'll keep that in mind while I'm looking." I tried to move past Paulina, but she put her hand out to block my path.

"Wanna make things interesting?" she smirked and I just rolled my eyes.

"Not really."

"Let's say you find a date, and he takes you to the dance, and you actually stay with the same guy for at least an hour. I say that the chances of this happening are zero to none. So if you don't find a date, I get to dress you for a whole week, Sunday to Saturday. And he has to ask you, you can't ask him."

"Didn't you hear me say that I didn't want to make things interesting?" I asked with annoyance.

"Why, are you scared because you know you can't get a date?" Paulina shot back, seeming pleased with the commentary her personal peanut gallery was giving her.

"No, I just don't see the point in playing your little game." I looked at my nails, bored.

"Come on Manson, you can make me do anything if you win."

Of course I perked up at that comment. "Fine, you have to go on a 2 hour date with every member of the chess team by the end of the month. No postponing."

Paulina gave a look of disgust, but quickly covered it up with a smirk. "We have a deal?" She put out her hand towards me.

I grabbed Paulina's hand and shook it. "Deal."

I walked passed Paulina and started to head towards the doors.

"Oh, and Sam!" Paulina's shout made me turn towards the sound.

"You can't go with Tucker or your little boy toy Danny." Paulina smirked and turned back to her posse.

"And that's what happened." Sam let out a deep breath and looked back and forth between Tucker and me.

"Well, so much for going as a group." Tucker stated and I just looked at the grown.

Now Kyle had his chance.


	5. I Didn't Blow It Up!

" _I Didn't Blow It Up!"_

"I never thought I'd have to be a wing man to you Sam, but I can try." Tucker joked as he sat down across from Sam and me at our lunch table outside.

"I'm not the desperate yet Tucker." She gave a half-hearted laugh.

"Why don't you just go with Kyle? He was going to ask you this morning anyway-OUCH!" Tucker was cut off by me kicking his shin, hard, at the mention of Kyle and Sam going on a _date._

"Nah, I don't want him to think I'm going to the dance with him _just_ because of this dumb bet. I'm not even sure I was going to say yes to him earlier, I'm not sure if I like him." Sam confessed.

I started to feel a little sad, knowing that Sam might have feelings for Kyle. I guess I shouldn't have expected her to wait on me, and she doesn't even know that I like her. At least she wasn't going to go to the dance with him.

"Well, what are you going to do?" Tucker asked after taking a bite out of his hot dog.

"Wait the rest of the week and see if I get any offers, which I probably won't. Next week I'll start hunting." Sam smirked and took a bite of her salad.

"Well, I guess dressing up for a week won't be that bad if you lose." Tucker commented, which caused Sam to throw a tomato at his head.

"Hey!"

"I will not be Paulina's Barbie doll for a week." Sam sternly stated, ignoring Tuckers whining.

"What do you think Danny?" Tucker suddenly asked me.

"Yea, you've been really quite since I told you about this dumb bet." Sam asked with concern.

"Um," I looked away from their eyes and at my hot dog. "I think you should just go with the first guy who asks you that's not Kyle. At least then you'll have a date and won't have to worry about him backing out if you tell him to wait for an answer."

"Hmm," Sam nudged me with her shoulder in a playful manner. "Not bad Danny, I guess that's why you're the designated wing man."

"Hehe, yea." I rubbed the back of my neck and gave her a smile.

"Ok, I promise that I'll go to the dance with the first person who asks me that's not Kyle." And with that said, she stood up and went to throw her food away.

"You better hope the first guy isn't a hot goth, muscular pervert, or an irresistible artist." Tucker whispered to me.

I just slammed my head on the table.

DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS

"So, I heard about the bet between Sam and Paulina." Elliot said as we worked on our experiment.

Sadly, today was a day when we worked in the labs, and my teacher assigned Elliot as my lab partner. I was already grumpy enough, but now he was trying to make small talk about Sam. This was not going to end well.

"Listen, I might have to be your lab partner, but I don't have to speak to you about anything or anyone outside of this classroom." I blankly stated as I continued measuring one of the clear liquids we had to mix.

"I'm just saying that I heard about it, and I also heard you can't ask her to go with you. It's a bummer, I know you really like her. You went crazy when I dated her, and that was almost a year ago! I can't imagine how much more protective of her you are now." Elliot chuckled to himself as he measured the powder that would be poured into the liquid.

"Whatever Elliot." I grumbled, not brothering to give him the time of day.

I carefully started to pour some of the white powder into the liquid. Our teacher said that if we poured it in all at once, something bad would happen, so we had to pour it slowly.

"I was thinking about asking her to the dance, to help her out of course. Maybe we could even patch things up and start over. I'd love to be able to dance with her on the dance floor, with those sexy legs of hers." Elliot licked his lips, thinking about Sam I bet, and I about lost it.

"Listen her you stuck up, bone headed asshole." I stood up and tipped all of the powder into the liquid without even realizing it. "If you as much as _look_ at my Sam, I will personally cut off every hair on the Michigan head of yours!"

"Oh, so she's _your_ Sam now?" Elliot smirked at me, seeming unfazed by my threats.

"Yes, she's _mine!_ And another thing-"

"Elliot! Danny!" Our chemistry teacher snapped me out of my rant in time to see what was happening.

The mixture had turned into a greenish- yellow color and was now foaming over the container it was recently inside.

"HIT THE DECK!" my teacher screamed and fell on the ground, covering her head with her hands.

Everyone, along with me and Elliot, followed her lead. Right after I hit the ground, I felt the whole floor shake and heard a huge explosion.

We all stood up slowly so see the damage. There was now green foam all over the walls, desk, floor, and ceiling. Everyone then turned their heads towards Elliot and me.

"Um, oops." I gave a sheepish grin.

"Elliot! Danny! Principal's office, now!"

"Ah man, not again."

DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS

"So you blew up the chemistry lab?" Sam teased me as we walked through the park.

"I didn't blow it up! I just got green stuff everywhere, which earned me another two weeks detention." I puffed out a breath of air in annoyance.

"Hehe how does that even happen?" she questioned as we found a tree and sat under the shade.

"I was partnered up with _Elliot_ , and he has a way of crawling under my skin." I leaned against the tree and looked up at the branches and blue sky.

"Yea," she leaned on her right arm and faced me. "I've noticed. I notice most things about you"

Sam had to stay after school to work on an art project, so we decided to go to the park after my detention. Tucker was at Star's house, working on their interview project.

"Not everything." I said, thinking about my true feelings towards her.

"Yea, let's leave some mystery."

After a few minutes of comforting silence, I spoke up again. "So, any offers to the dance?"

She shook her head, like I said a bad joke. "Pssh, of course not, which I predicted at lunch, no one wants to go to dance with the 'goth freak'" she looked down at the grown with sad eyes.

"I would." I blurted out without even thinking.

To my surprise, Sam didn't say anything. She just smiled and leaned her head on my chest.

After a while I rapped my arm around her, because I knew that moments like these were rare.

She snuggled into me. "Thanks Danny."

"For what, I didn't do anything."

"You're here, and you're you, those things are all you've ever had to do for me." She turned and put her hand on my stomach, dozing off. "That's what I love about you."

Love! Does she mean she loves me! Or she just loves those qualities about me! Either way, she said love! She put me and 'love' in the same sentence! This is huge!

I stopped my inner happy dance when I heard Sam breaths slow down and saw that she had fallen asleep.

My face tugged into a smile, and then I felt myself dozing off into dreamland.

"I love everything about you."

 **Well my editor still hasn't read the 6** **th** **chapter of Fearless. So if I don't update in the next few days blame her. Review please! They make me write faster**


	6. Don't Touch Her

_**Don't Touch Her**_

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow Sam." We were standing outside her house on her front porch. Both of us had been avoiding eye contact and barely talking since we left the park.

" _Mmm." I was awaken to someone moaning and moving on my chest. I slowly opened my eyes to a beautiful sight. Sam's head was resting on my chest, her arms wrapped around my waist. I had my arm wrapped around her shoulder and my hand lying on the exposed skin of her stomach._

 _I wanted to stay there, in that moment, forever. But, sadly, I usually don't get what I want. Sam started moaning and yawning again, and her eyes started to flutter open. I quickly closed my eyes and started to open them when she tried to move out of my embrace, so she thought I was waking up as well._

" _Um," I stuttered and we both stared at each other for a second. Sam was holding my arm in the air, like she was in the process of removing it from her shoulder. "Morning."_

" _More like afternoon." Sam finished removing herself from my grasp and stood up. She looked at the sky and signed. "It's almost dark; we should get home, before my parents have a cow."_

" _Alright." I stood up and we both started walking in the direction of Sam's house._

" _You don't have to walk me home Danny." Sam stated, but didn't look my way. "I'm a big girl, I can handle myself."_

" _You say that every time I walk you home, and I always reply with the same statement. 'I like walking you home.'" I said like it was obvious that I liked walking her home._

" _Whatever, and about our little nap, I know I was_ nothing _, but Tucker would turn it into a_ something _. So let's just put it in under the 'Never Mention Again' file."_

 _I gave her a sad glance, but quickly sucked it up and smiled in her direction. "Whatever you say."_

 _We didn't really talk much after that._

"I'll see you tomorrow Danny." Sam smiled at me and then started opening the front door.

I grabbed her hand before she could make it all the way inside. She turned her head towards me with a confused look.

"Don't worry about finding a date, you'll get one." I gave her a reassuring smile, and she gave me a thankful look.

"Thanks Danny." She squeezed my hand before releasing it and walked into her house.

DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS

"So I've decided that I'm going to try to get a date for the dance. If that doesn't work out, then I'll go stag with you and hit on the girls that come to the dance dateless. Sound good?" Tucker stated his plan to me at our lunch table inside.

"Dude, do whatever you want. Either way I'm dateless." I grumbled and leaned my head in my hand.

"Well you could always ask a girl out that's not Sam. It would only be for one night, and then you could become friends. Sam's going to the dance with someone else, why can't you? It wouldn't mean anything." Tucker munched on his hamburger.

"It might mean something to Sam, the only girl I want to go with. She might think I _like_ my date. And my date may think I like them and they might like me. I don't want to use anyone. Plus, I wouldn't have a good time. I'm not going to have a good time in general, because Sam will be with another dude on the dance floor."

"If you know you're not going to have fun, why are you going?"

"For moral support." We turned around to see Sam walking up from behind me and taking her seat beside me. "He has to be there incase my date tries to cop a feel."

"Trust me; he wouldn't be able to get his hands close to you. They'd be ripped off." I gave her a devilish smile.

"See." She ruffled my hair. "I need my fearless hero."

I gave a halfhearted chuckle. "Almost fearless."

"Well what are you afraid of? Ghost? Spiders? Puberty?" We all laughed at her assumptions.

"Well hero, what's your fear?" Sam shoved my shoulder playfully. I gave a nervous chuckle and was about to make something up, we I was interrupted.

"Hey Sam."

I didn't know whether to be thankful or to mourn at Kyle's arrival.

"Hey Kyle, what's up?" Sam turned behind us to look up at Kyle.

"Well, I was wondering if I could ask you something." Kyle gave her a sideways smile.

"Oh." Sam gave Tucker and I a nervous look, because we all knew what he was about to ask.

"Yea, it's about the dance." Kyle grinned and reached a hand out to touch Sam's cheek.

But right before he reached her I grabbed his wrist and stood up, glaring daggers at him.

"Hey!" Kyle yelled.

"Danny!" Sam gasped.

"Don't touch her. And she already has a date moron." I growled before releasing his hand and sitting back down.

Kyle rubbed where my hand had grasped him a few seconds ago. "Is that true Sam?"

"Um,I-I." She stuttered with her words before taking a deep breath. "Yes Kyle, I'm sorry."

"But who? I thought you couldn't go with Danny."

Sam looked at Kyle in disbelief "You know about the bet."

"Uh, yea, everyone does. I thought that I could make your life easier by helping you."

"Well, thanks but I'm good. And no, Danny isn't my date. I'm not saying who my date is, because I don't want Paulina to find out."

"Oh, ok."

She bit her bottom lip, looking guilty. "I'm sorry Kyle."

"It's ok, I'll see you later. We're still on to work on our projects after school right?"

"Yea, definitely." She reassured him.

"Ok cool." Kyle turned his eyes towards me. "Later Dan-Dan."

"Don't make me hurt you." I said nonchalantly, but my eyes told him that I was serious.

He just smiled and walked away.

"I. Hate. Him." I grumbled and glared at him walking figure.

"Danny." I turned towards Sam stern voice, which probably meant I was in trouble.

"Yes?" I tried to sound innocent and gave her a small smile, but I didn't work.

"What the hell was that?! Grabbing his wrist like that and tell him I have a date, which I don't!" She exploded, her face was turning red and her eyebrows we scrunched in a frown line.

"Well, you said you didn't want to go with him! I was just making your life easier!" I shouted back, not knowing why she was so upset. If anything, I _helped_ her!

"Lying is never easier! And that doesn't explain why you almost _broke_ his wrist!"

"I wasn't going to _break_ it, maybe a light sprain. And he was about to touch you!"

"So?" Although she had stopped yelling, Sam looked confused at my explanation.

"I don't like it when he touches you." I mumbled

"Why?"

Before I could lie my way out of the situation, my ghost sense went off. I did a silent prayer of thanks and then stood up.

"Ghost." I said before rushing out of the cafeteria.

"This conversation isn't over Fenton!" I heard Sam yell before I made it through the doors.


	7. Clueless

_**Clueless**_

"Late to dentition, Mr. Fenton." I winched at Mr. Lancer's voice when I tried to sneak into his classroom. I had just spent the last two periods of the school day fighting Skulker, causing me to miss my last two classes.

"Sorry Mr. Lancer, I was in the bathroom." I lied and took my usually dentition seat.

Yes, I have a seat in dentition that I regularly sit in. I spend more time here then I'm proud to admit.

I looked around and saw that I was the only one in the room. Meaning, Lancer and I would be spending an hour alone together.

 _Great._

I took out my journal and started writing a letter, a habit I've come accustom to. Per Sam's idea, whenever I have something on my mind about a person, or I'm feeling angry at someone, I write a letter expressing my emotions towards them. After I write the letter I throw it away. It helps we get my emotions out without hurting anyone's feelings. Most of my anger letters are towards my sister for annoying me, ghost for making my teenage life harder, and Dash for being an asshole altogether. But, after a while I started writing letters to Sam about my feelings towards her. The letters I wrote Sam were very private, so I'd always burn them to be sure that nobody would see them, unlike my other letters that I just throw in the trash at home.

 **Dear Sam,**

 **This bet is making me nervous and scared. I want you to win the bet against Paulina, but I don't want you to go to the dance when anyone else but me. I know that's selfish, but it's true. The thought of another guy getting to dance the night away with you is unbearable. But, I know we have to find you a date. And I know I'll have to watch from the sidelines as he dances with you, because I'm coming to the dance. I'm only coming to the dance because you want me to.**

 **Also, Kyle is pissing me off. He's annoying, arrogant, and you're too good for him. To be honest, I'll probably think every guy that you like or that likes you isn't good enough, including me. I'm not good enough, but I would be the best I could be just to make you happy, because I love you. Isn't that what love is? To be the best you can be? To try to be good enough, even though you know you never will be? That's what I would do if we were together. That's what I would do if I could tell you how I feel, but I'm scared. I'm scared of losing you. I'd rather have you as a friend then lose you because you don't feel the same way. I know everyone says that you like me and that we should be together, but their words don't sway me. Hearing your words will be the only real truth.**

 **Will I ever be brave enough to hear your words?**

"Mr. Fenton?" Mr. Lancer interrupted my writing and my thoughts. I glanced at the clock, expecting dentition to be over. Sadly, I had fifteen minutes left.

"Yes Mr. Lancer?" I asked cautiously, unsure of what he wanted.

"I've been meaning to ask you something. I heard through the grape vine that Sam and Paulina have a bet about the dance?"

Even _Mr. Lancer_ knows?!

"Um, yea, she has to find a date to the dance or else Paulina gets to play dress-up with Sam for a week." I stated.

"Well, what happens if she does get a date?"

"Paulina has to date all of the chesses club." I smirked at that. Only Sam would come up with something so original.

Mr. Lancer snickered. "Well, why don't you just take Ms. Manson to the dance? It would be a great opportunity to ask her out." Mr. Lancer bluntly stated.

I felt the heat rise up to my cheeks. "W-Well, Mr. Lancer, Sam isn't allowed to go to the dance with neither Tucker nor me."

"Oh, that's too bad."

Now I was confused. Was I that obvious? "What do you mean sir?"

"Well, everyone knows that you two are made for each other, even the teachers! I don't see the point of you guys jumping around each other's feelings. High school doesn't last forever, so you might as well get the girl for as long as you can."

"If I got Sam, it wouldn't be just a high school fling. It would be a lifetime." I blurted out without even thinking.

Mr. Lancer laughed at my blushing cheeks. "Well Danny, what's stopping you?"

I didn't reply, I just looked at the floor with a sadden expression.

I guess Lancer felt like giving me pity. "You can go Fenton."

I looked at the clock and saw that I still had seven minutes. I looked back at Lancer, confused.

"Go Mr. Fenton, before I change my mind."

He didn't have to tell me twice.

"Hey Danny!" I nearly jumped out of my skin when Valerie called my name out of nowhere. I was heading down the stairs outside of the school and down the street when she yelled for me.

"Hi Val. Geez, you scared the living dead out of me." I pressed my hand against my chest to empathize while she walked towards me.

"Isn't the phrase "scared the living day"?" She questioned.

Not in my world.

"Um, sure," I gave a slight chuckle. "So what's up?"

She paused, and then released an irritated sign. "You forgot, didn't you?"

At that moment, I wished I remembered. "Um, remind me again?"

"Danny! We're supposed to work on our project every other day, which is today!"

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Sorry Val, there's been a lot on my mind."

"Oh yea, I know all about the bet. I'm sorry about you dilemma with Sam, but my grades are important to me. I need you to take this seriously."

I chose to ignore the Sam comment. "I will Val, I'm sorry."

She took a deep breath, and then released it. "It's ok Danny, and I'm sorry about bringing up Sam. That was just my jealously talking. But we do need to work on this project."

"Ok, let's go to Nasty Burger."

So twenty minutes later we were sitting at a booth in Nasty Burger. Both of us were eating a burger and fries, along with a soda. We were asking questions back in forth when Valerie suddenly got quite.

"Val, what's up? You can't think of any more questions?" I questioned her.

"No," She bit her lip, looking nervous. "It's not that"

"Then what is it?"

She closed her eyes, took a breath, and then stated. "Danny will you go to the dan-"

"Danny! Valerie!" Before Valerie could finish her question; Tucker and Sam started heading our way. Tucker was waving and shouting our names, while Sam looked embarrassed to be seen with him.

"Hey guys." Tucker invited himself into our booth, taking the seat next to Valerie. I looked at Sam, who had an indifferent look. She glanced at me and I patted the spot next to me for her to sit.

"So," I started talking once Sam took a seat. "What brings you guys here?"

"Sam cut her time working with Kyle short so she could help me with math. But, after about ten minutes we got hungry and decided to come here." Tucker said.

"Oh cool," Valerie mumbled through her teeth, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yea, are you guys working on your project?" Sam asked Valerie and me, but directed the question mostly towards me.

"Yep, just asking each other questions." I replied.

"Cool, Kyle and I are working together tomorrow, and then we won't meet up to work for a few days so we can type a rough draft."

So she'll be spending less time with Kyle? Perfect.

"Already so ahead, you must be thrilled." Valerie gave Sam fake enthusiasm.

Sam glared at Valerie. "What's your problem?"

Valerie gave a small chuckle. "Didn't we just talk about the problem Sam? Did I not make it clear the first time?"

"Valerie, that was two days ago and you were out of line. Learn to let things go. Your accusations were way off, and it's none of your business who I chose to spend my time with."

"It is if you're hurting the people I care about." Valerie shouted.

"I'm not hurting anyone!" Sam yelled back.

"Don't you see how hard it is for him to be with you sometimes? When you look at other boys, don't you see how much it hurts him? If you don't like him then let him go!" Valerie constantly pointed at me, and I then understood who they were fighting about.

"Hey, WO, stop it!" I leaned over the table to block their view of each other. "Neither of you guys knows what you're talking about."

"Oh really Danny, you don't know? Sam is just stringing you along. You'll never be anything more to her then a friend. I'm right here! Why won't you give someone who actually wants to be with you a chance?" Valerie pleaded.

"Because I don't like you like that Valerie. If I gave you a chance, it would only end in heartbreak for you. I can't do that to you. And Sam is, and always will be my best friend. End of discussion." I pleaded with Valerie to not mention my feelings for Sam through my eyes.

I guess she understood, because her harden face soften. She gathered her stuff, politely asked Tucker to move out of her way, and left the fast food restaurant without another word.

We were all silent, until Sam whispered, "Do I string you along Danny?"

I quickly turned and wrapped my arms around her. "Of course not."

"I mean, I don't mean to. How could I string you along if you don't like me in a romantic way?"

I rubbed Sam's back in light circles. "Valerie is just too blind with jealously to see that there's nothing between us. She's using you as an excuse for me rejecting her."

Sam stayed silent for a few moments, and then left my embrace.

"You're right." She looked at her hands with a said expression. "There's nothing between us at all. People should learn. _Everyone_ should stop hoping that something is going to happen."

She then whispered, almost like she was convincing herself. "Nothing is going to happen."

She then stood up and started heading towards the front counter. "I'm going to order our food Tucker."

I looked at Tucker, completely obvious to what just happen. "She seems even sadder then before!"

Tucker just gave me a sad look and shook his head, "Clueless."


	8. There's Nothing Between Us

_**There's Nothing Between Us**_

Sam had been really quiet at Nasty Burger yesterday after Valerie left. I tried to talk to her, but she kept telling me that she was ok and that I worried too much. After a while I stopped asking, it was probably a girl thing.

I was walking through the hallways, heading to meet Tucker at his locker. So far the day had been normal, minus The Box Ghost waking me up an hour before my alarm went off. There was a new shipping of jewelry at Macy's and The Box Ghost just had to take the worthless boxes the jewelry came in.

I made my way over to Tucker's locker to find him talking to Valerie! I paused and wondered what she and Tucker could possibly be talking about. When she finally walked away, I raced towards Tucker.

"Dude, what was that?" I questioned him aggressively.

"What was what dude?" Tucker pretended like he didn't know what I was talking about.

"You know what I'm talking about! You were just conversing with Valerie!" My arms were going all over the place in panic.

"Dude, would you calm down? She wanted to explain her actions yesterday, but she didn't have the guts to say it to your face. She's not sorry about what she said, because she believes everything she said was true. She is sorry for causing a scene and almost blurting out your true feelings for Sam. She knows that it's not her place to tell her. She hoped that you guys could just forget about the whole thing."

I paused for a few moments after hearing Tucker's story. So she believes that her statement was true? Why would she think those things? It's not like Sam knows I like her.

Right?

But, what if she does? What if that's why she reacted that way last night? Because she felt guilty, knowing that I liked her?

Maybe I'm just being paranoid.

"Hey guys." I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard the voice of a familiar female behind me.

"What's up Danny? You look like you've seen a ghost?" Sam giggled at the irony of her statement.

"Oh, haha, very funny." I rolled my eyes at her lame joke. "You just gave me a little scare, but I'm fine. But who cares how I'm feeling, how are you? Are you ok? You were pretty upset last night."

It was then Sam's turn to roll her eyes. "For the hundredth time, I'm fine Danny. There's nothing to be upset about. Valerie doesn't know what she's talking about, since you don't like me, I can't string you along. You said so yourself."

Well, I guess she doesn't know about my feelings towards her.

"Whatever you say Sam."

DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS

For the rest of the day Sam acted strange and distant. She wouldn't talk to us much, and she was always looking out into the distance, thinking hard about something.

Now it was about ten minutes into lunch, and Sam was nowhere to be found.

"Man, where is she?" I grumbled while I picked at my meatloaf. I also took it upon myself to buy Sam her usual salad since she was so late.

Yea, I'm whipped.

"Dude, would you relax? She's probably talking to a teacher or something." Tucker tried to reassure me, but it wasn't helping.

"For ten minutes? I don't think so." I started getting hysterical. "What if she's in trouble or a ghost captured her?!"

"I highly doubt that-" I didn't get to hear the rest of Tucker's sentence, because I was racing out of the cafeteria.

I didn't really know where I was going, but I knew that I had to find her. Tucker might think I'm overreacting, but love could make a person do stupid things.

Sam could make me a real idiot sometimes.

I ran around the corner, when a horrid sight made me halt. It was Sam and Elliot chatting up a storm at Elliot's locker!

Maybe if I hadn't been so quick to react, I would have seen the look of discomfort on Sam's face, or how she wasn't looking Elliot in the eye, or how she kept leaning back when he leaned closer.

But I didn't pay attention, I only acted.

I quickly turned ghost and flew into Elliot's body.

I guess Sam noticed the change, because she looked at me with confused eyes.

"Elliot, are you ok?" It sounded like she only half cared if he was ok.

Too bad I only half listened.

"Sam! What are you doing talking to this guy? I mean, Elliot? He's a total asshole" I grabbed hold of her shoulders and shook her rapidly.

It took her a moment to understand who I was, but when she figured it out her face filled with rage.

"Danny!" she shoved both of my hands off of her shoulders. "What the hell! Get out of him!"

"No! Sam I won't let you make the same mistake twice!"

"What are you talking about?!" she demanded.

"I saw the way he was looking at you! He wants you Sam! I won't let him get the chance to take advantage of you!"

She looked flabbergasted at my statement. Then, she took a deep breath and looked me dead in the eye. "Daniel James Fenton, I can take care of myself. I know what he wants; he's wanted it since freshman year. But the fact that you can't trust me enough to make my own choices really hurts. I'm not the idiot I was freshmen year. I'm smarter than that."

"But he was going to ask you out. You said you'd go with the first guy that asked you."

"Why do you care so much!?" She suddenly shouted.

Now I was the one lost for words. "Um-I"

"You said so yourself Danny, there's nothing between us. So I can go to the dance with whoever I see fit and you're not going to do a thing about it. Let's prove to everyone that nothings ever going to happen between us. If I chose to prove it by going to the dance with Elliot, then I will! Now get out of his body!"

I just looked at her for a moment, shocked by her hurtful words.

'There's nothing between us."

I knew that she was quoting me, but my words stung even more coming from her mouth.

I slowly left Elliot's body, but floated behind him, invisible.

"Wow, um." Elliot held his head, as if he was dizzy. "What was I talking about?"

"Well," Sam moved in closer to Elliot. "You were about to ask me to the dance."

Elliot sensed Sam's flirting and gave her a grin. "Um, yea, so Sam, you wanna go to the dance with me?"

Sam grabbed Elliot's hand and looked up at him. But somehow, I feel like she was also looking at me, like she knew I was there. "I would love to go to the dance with you Elliot."

"Really!" Elliot gripped Sam's hand with excitement. "Even after everything that happened between us?"

"Yea, I believe that everyone deserves a second chance." Sam gave a genuine smile, almost like she believed in her own words.

"Well Ms. Manson, can I walk you to class?" Elliot held out his arm.

Sam crossed her arm into his and leaned her head on his forearm. "I would love that."

And then I watched as the love of my life walked side by side with another guy.

I don't usually cry, but I might cry for her tonight.


	9. Sisterly Advice and Apologizes

**Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry I've been gone for so long, I've just been really busy. But now I have some free time, so I wrote the next chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

 _Sisterly Advice and Apologizes_

I was a wreck.

When I got home after serving detention, I went straight to my room without uttering a word to my parents or Jazz. I just ignored their questionable looks while I went up the stairs and slammed my door. Once inside I jumped on my bed and screamed in my pillow for a few moments.

Thoughts of the pass week kept on running through my head. It was Friday, so I had nothing to keep my thoughts distracted. All I could think about were all the arguments and fights that Sam and I had been through the past few days.

There was the fight with Valerie, then when I almost ripped Kyle's arm off, and now we fought about her good judgement.

I didn't mean to question her judgement; I just really didn't want her to go to the dance with Elliot. I wasn't paying attention to what I was saying, only on the fact that I had to prevent the date from happening. But what do I do? I'm the main reason she's going to the dance with that pig! If only I could have trusted her better.

I sighed when I heard a knock on the door. I chose to ignore the unwelcomed visitor, but they kept knocking.

"Go away." I mumbled loud enough for them to get the hint.

Sadly, they just opened the door and welcomed themselves inside my domain.

Man, I wish my door locked.

I didn't raise my head from my pillow, so I didn't know who was inside my room. They sat on my bed and lightly placed their hand on my back.

"Danny?" Jazz said my name like it was a question.

Of course it was Jazz, the most involved older sister in the world, whether you want her to be in your business or not.

"I really don't want to talk about it Jazz." I groaned from the comfort of my pillow.

"Fine, then listen. I just got off the phone with Tucker, who already talked to Sam about what happened earlier. He also told me about the bet. If you want my opinion-"

"Well, I don't want your opinion."

"I think that Sam and you are meant to be together," she kept on talking, ignoring my side comment. "How long have you guys been dancing around each other's feelings? A long time. Clearly there's something between you two, you're both just too scared to admit it. The only reason she's going to the dance with Elliot is to get back at you for what you said to her. She doesn't really like him, she likes you. Don't worry about it too much little brother. Everything will work out."

I lifted my head up and looked at her. "How do you know?"

She gave me a knowing smile. "When am I ever wrong?"

I smiled back at her and gave her a hug. "Thanks Jazz."

"No problem Danny." She released her grip on me and stood up to leave. "I better not catch you moping about something this ridiculous again. Sam and you are going to be perfectly fine. Sam and I have become good friends ever since the weekend Dad and you went on that fishing trip. I know that she's not mad at you, we have weekly girl talk"

She walked out of my room laughing at my confused expression. Sam and Jazz have girl talk? Sam talked to my sister about girly things like boys and make-up?

Weird.

With nothing to do I decided to play Doom. Tucker was online and Direct Messaged me.

Fryer-Tuck: Hey dude, how you holding up?

Ghost Boy: I'm doing ok, just thinking of ways to apologize.

Fryer-Tuck: You know how Sam is; she just needs time to cool off. You guys will be best friends again by tomorrow.

Ghost Boy: Maybe you're right, but that won't stop her from going to the dance with Elliot.

Fryer-Tuck: True, but it's not like she has a crush on him or anything. She's just doing it to prove a point. Once she's done that, Elliot will be old news.

Ghost Boy: Maybe you're right.

Fryer-Tuck: I'm always right. Now stop sobbing and let's beat this game!

We played for about an hour, surpassing many levels, when my ghost senses go off.

Ghost Boy: Tuck, my ghost senses just went off. Can you meet me?

Fryer- Tuck: Sure dude. Put in the Fenton- Phones and tell me where to go.

I logged off of the computer and switched into ghost mode.

My wrinkled t-shirt and un-ironed jeans morphed into a black and white jumpsuit. My eyes turned from icy blue to neon green and my jet black hair turned snow white.

I grabbed the Fenton Phones and flew out my window. I felt a pull towards the park, and the closer I got to the park the more my ghost senses went crazy.

I placed the Fenton Phone in my ear.

"Tuck? You there?"

"Yea dude," his voice was staticky because of the distance. "Where do you want me to go?"

"The park."

"Ok, do you have the thermos?"

I flew to a halt and silently cursed myself for forgetting my most important tool.

"Damn it!" I yelled and continued to fly.

"Should I call Sam, because I'm already halfway to the park."

I thought it over for a moment, but concluded that capturing the ghost was more important than Sam's and I's fight.

"Yea call her, I'll see you in a few."

I made it to the park to find a lot of the trees on fire. All of the citizens were running around, trying to get away from the ghost and not burn to death. I searched the ground until I spotted my target.

I flew down and faced my familiar enemy eye to eye.

"There you are. I've been waiting on you. You shouldn't keep me waiting."

"Why am I not surprised, did your boyfriend send you here to capture me?"

Ember's right eye twitched at my comment. "No dipstick! He was pissing me off, so I decided to blow some steam. And guess who gets to be my punching bag?"

She raised her hand and played a cord on her guitar, causing a blast of ecto-energy to come towards me. Luckily I dodged it before the blast hit me.

"Jokes on you Ember, because I've been having a crappie day, and you're going to help me release some anger." I created an ecto-blast in my hands and pointed it in her direction. She tried to dodge it, but it hit her arm. She looked at her arm, and then raised her head back towards me with fury in her eyes.

"You're so dead." Next thing I knew she was flying towards me.

We went into full combat, blasting rays and dodging blast, using our fist and kicking with our feet. She even tried to use her guitar as a baseball bat, but luckily I dodged it before my head could make contact.

We paused for a moment to catch our breaths.

"So, are you ready to surrender and peacefully return to the ghost zone?" I asked with a tired smile, already knowing the answer.

"Oh please, I'm just getting warmed up."

"Danny!"

Both Ember and I turn towards the ground below us to see Tucker and Sam running in our direction. Sam had the thermos in her hands.

"Oh look, it's the ghost busters!" Ember laughed at her own joke, but I didn't find it funny.

I pushed the side button of my Fenton Phones. "Toss me the thermos while she's distracted."

Sam got the message, because she tossed the thermos two seconds later. I caught it and looked towards the laughing ghost.

"Well Ember, this was fun and I feel a lot better. Thanks for letting me use you as a punching bag."

Before Ember could comprehend what was going on, I sucked her into the thermos.

I took a deep breath, full of exhaustion and relief. Then I flew to the ground towards Sam and Tucker.

"Hey guys, thanks for the save."

"Yea, well stop forgetting your thermos." Tucker joked and I smiled at him before looking towards Sam.

She wouldn't look me in the eye. "Thanks Sam, you always come to my rescue."

She still wouldn't look at me. "I thought you were supposed to be the hero?"

I smiled and gently rubbed her forearm. "Every hero needs a hero."

She looked down, but I could see a small smile forming on her face.

"Well, I need to head back home. I'll see you guys later." Tucker gave me a look that said 'talk to her damn it!' before turning and walking away from us.

"Um." Sam said after a moment. "I should probably head back too."

She started walking away before I reached for her forearm again, only this time I held onto it. She turned towards me with a bewildered look.

"Please Sam." I begged, and I could see her hesitation. Finally she nodded and I released her arm.

"Walk me home." Then she turned and started walking away, I jogged to catch up with her.

After a few moments of silence, I spoke up. "I'm so sorry."

She didn't look at me, just kept looking straight ahead. "For what."

"For everything," please look at me. "For not believing in your judgement, for being overprotective, for being jealous, for doubting you, for forcing you to go to the dance with Elliot. I'm sorry for all of it."

"You're not forcing me to do anything. I'm going to the dance with Elliot through my own free will." Sam corrected me.

"Oh, yea, I figured that. You rarely do things based on others opinions. That's one thing I like about you, you don't take anyone's bullshit. I don't know why I expected you to tolerate mine."

I looked at my feet as we continued to walk. "I know you were just scared and thinking about what's best for me Danny. I'm not that mad anymore and I forgive you. I know you were just looking out for me, but I know what I'm doing. I forgive you, but I'm still going to the dance with Elliot."

I took everything she said in. She said she forgave me, but she sounded too mono-toned. It made me want to cry.

We reached her house and I stopped at the steps. She just kept walking and opened the door.

"Bye Danny."

She never looked at me.

 **Hey guys, I've always wondered the age of people who write Fanfictions. Guess what age I am in a review and I'll mention you in my next chapter with the correct answer!**


	10. New Dates and Old Dates

**I'm so sorry that I've been MIA for a while. School and work have gotten me very busy. To everyone who guessed, I'm 16 but I started writing this story when I was 15.**

 **New question: Am I a girl or a boy? Answer in a reviews! And review because reviews make me write faster and I love reviews.**

 _New Dates and Old Dates_

"So the dance is this Friday, and we're both still dateless." Tuck complained to me at lunch. Sam was still in line so Tucker and I decided to find us a table outside.

"Man, I don't even want to go." I grouched and placed my head on the table. "I will die if I see Sam having a good time with another guy. And if he tries to touch her in any way that is less then appropriate by _my_ standards, I'll probably rip his arm off. Sam would totally hate me."

"She wouldn't hate you; she'd be pissed at you, but not hate you. And we both know that you're going to go." He gave me a light shove. "And do you know why I know that?"

I reluctantly looked up at him "Why?"

"Because you're an overprotective, love sick puppy who wants to keep an eye out for her, even if it means you'll be in an awkward position."

The sad thing was, he was right. Well, I don't know about _over_ protective, but I would do anything to keep Sam safe.

"Hey guys," Sam took a seat across from Tucker and I. Things between Sam and I have pretty much gone back to normal, but we haven't brought up the dance.

"So Sam, what are your plans for Friday?" Tucker asked.

I hope the topic wouldn't cause any awkward tension, but Sam was surprisingly nonchalant. "Elliot is picking me up at 5 and we're going out for dinner. Then we're going to the dance. What about you two?"

"Danny and I will probably hit Nasty Burger and then head to the dance stag. Probably go over Danny's house afterwards to watch movies. You are welcome to join our all night movie fest after your date."

She thought about it. "Deal, if I get to pick the first movie."

"Let me us, some gory horror movie that will make Tucker wet his pants?" I asked.

"HEY!" We both ignored Tucker.

Sam gave a short laugh. "Of course, tormenting Tucker is my job."

And with that all tension was gone, and I felt a weigh lift off my shoulders. I gave her a smile, as if to as 'we're good?' She nodded and smiled back at me.

After lunch Sam walked with me to my science class, claiming that Elliot had to talk to her about Friday.

"Tucker is spending the night on Friday, so if you want to leave a duffel bag of overnight clothes in your room, I can fly over and pick it up for you after the dance. " I offered.

She gave me a grateful smile. "Yea, thanks Danny."

"Anytime." She looked ahead, but I couldn't help but glance at her every few seconds. My hand lightly brushed the back of hers, and I felt a tingle run through my body.

"Hey Sam." Elliot was waiting outside of our classroom, with a cocky grin on his face.

"Hey Elliot." Sam turned towards me. "I'll see you after school Dan." She then proceeded to make her way towards Elliot.

I gave out a sad sign.

"Wow, someone is down in the dumps." I nearly jumped out of my skin by the sound of Valerie's voice suddenly behind me.

I turned towards her, my hand on my heart. "Geez, are you trying to give me a heart attack or something?"

She ignored my question and looked over my shoulder towards Sam and Elliot. "I'm sorry you have to see that, I can't believe she'd flirt right in front of you."

I gave Valerie a confused look. "Why? We're not together; she can flirt with whoever she wants."

Valerie just rolled her eyes slightly before turning back to me. "Danny, I'm going to ask you a question. You can't say no until you hear me out."

"Um, now I'm scared." We both gave a little laugh before Valerie turned serious again.

"Danny, I have a beautiful dress and a brand new pair of shoes, but I have nobody to show them off to. I know you like Sam, probably even love her, but all I'm asking for is a chance. I want to go to the dance with you. If after the dance you still reject me, I'll feel like I tried my hardest and there's nothing else I can do. But you have to give me a chance. Sam is obviously spreading her wings, now it's your turn." She lightly touched my shoulder. "Please."

My first response was to reject her offer, but her speech and the way she was looking at me made me rethink. Why couldn't I take Valerie? She said so herself she'd understand if I still didn't like her by the end of the night, and I won't. Plus, Sam has a date, maybe with Valerie it'll be less obvious that I'm spying on Sam.

"Valerie, you have a deal."

Valerie looked generally surprised. "What? Are you serious?"

"Yes, but please don't expect hand holding or a goodnight kiss, because my feelings for Sam will not change."

She gave me a huge grin and through her arms around me. "Thank you so much Danny, you won't regret this." And then she pulled away and walk down the hall.

I turned to go into my classroom and I almost forgot that Sam and Elliot were talking a few feet away.

Sam only glanced at me, with an emotionless expression, before turning back and talking to Elliot. Elliot on the other hand gave me a smug look before turning back and talking to Sam.

I might just kill that bastard.

"So you're going to the dance with Valerie?" Tucker asked.

"Yup"

"Great, now I'm going to be the loser on the sidelines with no date and no friends." Tucker leaned back in his seat and pouted, making Sam laugh lightly.

School had ended and we were hanging out at Nasty Burger.

"Don't worry Tucker, I'm sure there will be a ton of single ladies there." Sam tried to comfort him.

He perked up. "Really?"

"Sure, they'll all be taken by the single jocks in two minutes, but maybe they'll give you a freshman out of pity." Sam said and we both busted out laugh, while Tucker looked very irritated.

"I hate you guys." He mumbled.

"No you don't." I replied.

"You loveeeee us." Sam added.

We laughed even more before we heard a cough from behind us.

"Kyle?" Sam questioned.

He had his arms crossed and a not so pleased smile upon his lips.

"Sam, can we talk?" he asked not so nicely.

"Sure, talk."

He made an irritating face. "In private."

"Whatever you say to me will get passed on to them, so you might as well save me a step." She remained in her seat and looked up at him.

He gave an irritating sigh "Ok, so are we still talking or what? Because you didn't want to go to the dance with me, and now you're going with another dude."

"Well I told you why I didn't want to go to the dance with you. I still like you, and if you want to start things back up after the dance we can."

"But what if you start liking Elliot?"

Tucker, Sam, and I all started laughing. Kyle gave all of us a weird look.

"Sorry, inside thing, but trust me, that won't happen." Sam tried to reassure him, but it wasn't working.

"Ok, then why are you flirting with him? All of my friends have seen you guys in the hall. I look like a complete fool Sam." He got defensive.

"I'm flirting because we're going to the dance together and I don't want him to think I'm using him." She explained.

"But aren't you using him"

"Well, at some angles you could say I am." Sam confessed with slight guilt.

"Well that makes you a slut."

"Hey!" I quickly stood up and got in Kyle's face. "You better watch your mouth."

"Oh, I almost forgot about your lap dog. What you going to do Danny? Threaten me by tell me how you like Sam and you'll destroy anyone who gets in your way? When are you going to stop being that bitches little bitch?"

He didn't get to say anything else, because I punched him in the nose.

"Danny!" Sam shouted.

"Nice hit!" Tucker congratulated.

"No fighting in here!" the manger shouted. "All of you out!"

The three of us peacefully left while Kyle was still on the floor holding his, what I assumed to be broken, nose.

When we got outside I quickly started apologizing. "Sam, I know you don't like it when I do stuff like that and I am really sorry, but he crossed a line! He's lucky I didn't rip his nose right off! But I am sorry and-" she cut me off and pulled me into a hug.

"Danny, that we the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you." After a moment I quickly hugged her back.

"Man, your right hook was amazing!" Tucker butted into the moment, causing Sam and I to release each other.

"Thanks man, it comes with years of ghost fighting." We started walking towards Sam house, because hers was the closes.

"Who knew Kyle was such a jerk." Tucker stated with shame towards Kyle.

"Um, me, from the first moment I saw him." I injected. "I never liked him."

"Yea, but you don't like anyone who flirts with Sam. I don't 100% agree with your read on guys who think Sam's hot." Tucker mocked and caused Sam and I to blush.

"Shut up Tucker." I mumbled.

"Well, I guess after the dance I'll remain single." Sam stated.

"We'll all be single together." I reassured her.

"Well, unless Valerie changes your mind." Tucker reminded us.

"Trust me, that won't happen." I stated, very sure of myself.

"Why?" Sam questioned.

Because you're the only girl for me.

"Because she's not the girl for me."


	11. Do You Remember?

_Do You Remember?_

"I really hate Desiree." Tucker mumbled as we all dragged ourselves into my living room.

"Ugh same, I mean, who grants a five year old's wish that Godzilla would be real?" Sam agreed and plopped onto the couch.

"Desiree just wants power, and granting wishes seem to give it to her. She'll grant anything, no matter how juvenile." I sat down next to Sam while Tucker went to find a movie.

"How about _10 Thing I Hate About You_?" Tucker suggested.

"Um, no, I'm not watching some chick flick." I protested.

"I'm usually in agreement with that statement, but I actually like that movie. Kat was a badass, the 1990's romance movies were really good." Sam stated.

"Ok fine, we can watch it." Of course I agreed. Sam has me wrapped around her finger.

We were more than halfway through the movie, at the part where Kat and Patrick are having a paintball fight. Already I could hear Tuckers loud snoring from the loveseat beside me.

I chuckled. "Looks like he's already out, huh Sam?"

I waited for a respond that never came.

"Sam?"

I looked to my right to see Sam had already dozed off, but my pestering had woken her up.

"Huh?" she asked, confused and in a daze.

"Nothing Sammy, go back to sleep."

"But it's not comfy." She pouted.

"Well, I guess you could use me as a pillow." She didn't think twice about it as she laid her head on my shoulder.

"Thanks Danny, you're always there for me. Even though I say you're overprotective, I really appreciate how you care for me." She mumbled, already falling back asleep.

"You know I'd do anything for you Sam." I turned down to look at her, and to my surprise her face was very close to mine. Her eyes were looking at me intensely, causing me to blush.

Before I knew it, her lips were on mine. It only lasted a moment, but I felt the butterflies and heard the fireworks.

It was only a peck, but I heard angels singing and trumpets playing.

I looked at her in shock, but she had moved to my lap and was already asleep.

I tried really hard not to act on my feelings the next morning. All throughout breakfast I wanted to kidnap Sam and do nasty things to her, I wanted to ask her why she was acting like she didn't kiss me. But I just avoided her stare. She seemed to notice because she pulled me aside after breakfast.

"Danny, are you ok?" her hand was on my forearm and I felt tingles where her hand touched my skin.

"Um, everything is f-fine Sam. But, I have a question." I replied nervously.

She looked at me with one eyebrow raised. "Ok? You can ask me anything Danny."

"Um, what's the last thing you remember last night?"

She had to think about it for a moment. "I don't remember anything passed the party where Kat got drunk and Patrick rejected her kiss. Why, did something happen?"

So she didn't remember, she was in such a sleeping daze that she forgot. Or, maybe she's hoping that I wouldn't bring it up because she's so ashamed

"Oh, nothing, I was just wondering if you ever called your parents last night. It was a school night, I figured they'd be worried about you." I came up with the most logical excuse I could think of.

"Oh, my grandma is covering for me. Plus, I keep a change of clothes here for a reason. I'm going to go shower and change so we can leave for school." She turned and headed upstairs.

I waited a few moments before I moped upstairs and into my room, where Tucker was already getting dressed.

"Hey dude, can I borrow a pair of socks?" Tucker turned to me and immediately saw that I was upset. "Dude, what's wrong?"

"Sam." I jumped head first onto my bed.

"Figures, what happen this time?"

And I told him everything, the movie, what we said, the kiss, this morning, and the fact that she didn't remember any of it.

"Wow dude, that brutal." Tucker finally said after my rant.

"I'm afraid that if I tell her, she'll just reject me. Maybe she does remember, but she doesn't really like me so she's pretending she doesn't know what I'm talking about."

"Sam wouldn't do that." Tucker tried to convince me.

"She would to spare my feelings."

He didn't argue with that, because he knew it was true.

 **Yea this chapter was really short, sorry. The next chapter will be the dance! Also, I am a girl.**


	12. The Dance Part 1

_The Dance Part 1_

"Are we going to facetime before every school dance now?" Sam teased from my screen. Tucker and I were getting ready for the dance at my house, while Sam was doing her makeup in her room.

"Well, I'm a traditional man. I like making new traditions." I joked as she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Dude, what time are you supposed to get Valerie?" Tucker asked while he checked himself out in my mirror.

"Um, around 6, we still have an hour and 30 minutes." I answered.

"Does she know that Tucker is tagging along?" Sam questioned.

"Hey, I was Danny's plus one first! If she has a problem, she can hit the bricks." Tucker pouted, then realized what he had said and looked at us with a sheepish expression.

"Well, so much for Valerie not having to worry about psycho ex-girlfriends." Sam joked and we busted out laughing.

"Shut up, you know what I meant. Besides, if she can't handle me, I doubt she can handle Danny having a best female friend that sleeps in his lap." Tucker shot back, causing Sam and I to blush.

"Anyway, I'm going to go get ready. I don't want you guys to see my dress until were at the dance. Plus, Elliot will be here in half an hour. So I'll see you guys there, and save me a dance."

"Always." I smiled and she logged off.

"You better keep that smile for Val tonight." Tucker warned. "She's the jealous type."

"She'll be fine. I told her that nothing is going to happen. I'm 100% team Sam."

"Whatever dude."

Tucker and I were now standing at Valerie's doorstep, and suddenly I was nervous.

"Dude, what gives?" Tucker asked me.

"I just, I don't want to give her false hope. I don't want to hurt her."

Tucker gave me a pat on the back. "You're too amazing for your own good." And with that he rang Val's doorbell.

I gulped as the doorknob turned and there stood Valerie, looking very beautiful. She had her hair up in a bun with to strands of curls on both sides of her head. Her dress was a sunset orange, high low dress with a silver belt. She was wearing silver high heels and had a silver handheld purse. She gave me a huge smile.

"Hey." Valerie said proudly, as if she knew how great she looked.

"Hi." I shook out of my shock and turned to Tucker. "I hope you don't mind, but Tucker will be tagging along with us."

She nodded. "I figured. I have a friend at the dance that is single and waiting for him."

Tucker perked up. "Really?"

"Really, I've got you covered."

So she had this planned, she knew I'd have Tucker tag alone. She's wants alone time, she wants this to be real.

We all went into the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle, which Jazz humbly volunteered to drive us, saving me the embarrassment of my parents.

We were halfway to the school when Jazz final spoke. "So, is Sam going to be with you when I pick you guys up?" I was sitting in the passenger's seat, and I didn't dare to look back to see Valerie's reaction.

"Um, no, unless her date doesn't turn out well." I answered.

"Well, I hope it doesn't turn out well." She winked at me. "But she's coming over later right? I wanna see her dress."

"Yea, her and Tucker are staying the night." I replied.

We pulled into the school parking lot a few minutes later, and already the place was packed with students and cars.

"Call me when you're ready for me to pick you guys up." Jazz called to me as Tucker, Valerie and I got out of the car.

"Ok Jazz, thanks." I waved and then started walking into the building with my friends.

We walked inside and to the gym, but I hardly recognized it. There were streamers of all colors hanging from the ceiling, and strobe lights everywhere. There was a stage set up, with a DJ playing a popular pop song. The dance floor was filled with teenagers dancing and grinding. There were tables and chairs set up along the sides, along with a table full of refreshments.

While I looked around in awe, a girl I didn't recognize came up to us. She has light brown skin and dark brown hair with light brown tip highlights. She was wearing a fitted blue gown with rhinestones. She said something to Valerie before turning towards Tucker and me.

"Tucker, this is Alexis. She's the girl I told you about. She's new here and doesn't have many friends. Please show her a good time." Alexis shyly reached out her hand to Tucker, who took it after a moment to staring. He couldn't speak, let alone take his eyes off of her. I nudged him in the gut to snap him out of it.

"Um, hi Alexis, I'm Tucker. Would you like to dance? Or sit and talk? Whatever you want." He was so nervous, it was hysterical.

Alexis giggled before replying. "We can dance Tucker."

"Please," he took her hand and led her to the dance floor. "Call me Tuck."

"Good job Valerie." I praised her, because Alexis was really pretty. I was happy for Tucker.

"Thanks, I am useful for a few things." She replied.

After a few moments, I cautiously asked. "You wanna dance?"

She smiled and grabbed me hand. "Duh."

We stayed towards the outer rim of the dancing crowd, knowing that the inside of the crowd is where the twerking and grinding was at its peak. Val and I danced innocently to a few songs, laughing and having a good time. Finally Val said she needed a break, and I agreed full hearty and led the way to a table.

"I'll get us some water." I offered and went to the table with bottle waters. I grabbed two and headed back to the table Valerie was sitting at.

"Having fun?" I asked.

"Totally, you?"

"Yes, I am." I smiled at her, and she smiled back. However, she saw something over my shoulder and her eyes turned worried. I gave her a confused looked and turned around to see what she was looking at.

There in the doorway, was the most gorgeous person I'd ever seen.

Sam was looking around the room with Elliot at her side, and when she finally saw me she started to smile. My heart melted a little. She was wearing a long flowy dress that was black, but faded into a dark purple as it went down. Her back was out, reviling her silky, pale skin. The dress was strapless and she had on purple rhinestone heels. Her hair was down and curly, with a French braid along the side. She had purple and black smoky eyeshadow and black lip stick. She looked like a gothic angel.

She started walking towards me, with Elliot on her tail. When she reached us she smiled at us warmly. "Hey guys."

I couldn't speak, I was struck by her beauty.

"Um, Danny?" Her voice broke my daze.

"Sam, you look beautiful, stunning, amazing." She blushed at my praise, and Elliot and Valerie glared at me.

"Thanks, I'll meet up with you guys later." Sam said and dragged Elliot to the dance floor.

"Well, Sam looks cute." Valerie stated bitterly.

"Yea, she's something." Valerie groaned in annoyance at my comment.

Little did I know, my night was about to get very interesting.

 **WHATS GONNA HAPPEN! Review and I'll update faster.**


	13. The Dance Part 2

_The Dance Part 2_

"You know it's rude to stare at other girls while you're on a date." I knew Valerie was jealous, and I was really trying not to watch Sam and Elliot on the dance floor, but it was hard. I was hypnotized by Sam, but I also wanted to punch Elliot for the way he was staring down at her and pulling her in close to him. I didn't try to interject though, because I knew that it would just start a fire.

"Valerie, do you want to dance?" Hopefully this would please her.

Apparently it worked, because her entire face lighted up, "Yes, finally!"

We made our way to the dance floor, and I made a note to dance away from Sam and Elliot to make Valerie happy. But I did make sure that they were in eyesight.

Val and I danced for a while more, and I started to have fun again. We swayed to the music and laughed and whispered jokes into each other's ear. I wish she didn't have a crush on me, I wish we could just be friends.

A slow song started, and I hesitantly pulled Valerie into me, wrapping my arms around her waist. I looked over and saw Elliot and Sam dancing close, and they were smiling and making small talk. I felt jealously spark inside of me, but it was replaced by shock when Valerie leaned her head onto my shoulder. I started to say something, but then stopped myself. I didn't want to upset her.

"Hey Danny?" She didn't look up at me.

"Yea?"

"Let's stay like this, in this moment, forever."

I instantly felt guilty for making her feel this way. Making her feel like she had a chance. Holding her so tightly and allowing her to rest her head on me. I started to pull away and try to explain to Valerie that we could only be friends, when something caught my eye.

Elliot was lowering his arms that were wrapped around Sam's waist. I thought Sam understood, because she lifted his arms back up when his hands touched her butt. She gave him a mischievous smile and shook her head no. Elliot only smiled.

I had to control myself, because I felt my eyes turning green. I felt anger rise inside of me, and phantom wanting to take over.

"Danny, I need to tell you something." Valerie said, but I wasn't listening.

Elliot whispered something to Sam and then walked towards the exit, ending their dance.

"I'll be right back." I broke my embrace with Valerie and followed Elliot without looking back.

I went invisible when I was sure nobody was looking and followed Elliot into the bathroom. There were two other guys in there, and it looked as if they were waiting for him.

"Dude, what happen to going to the dance as a group? We could've scored tons of chicks!" One of the guys slurred, obviously a little drunk.

"I've got my eyes on someone already." Elliot smirked.

"What, the goth? She doesn't give out, especially not to you. She's Fenton's girl." The second guy said, he was tipsy but not drunk.

"Well, she's my girl tonight, all night, and maybe even tomorrow morning if you know what I mean." All of them started laughing, and I fought the urge to become visible and kick all of their asses.

"I'm going to take her to my place after this, my parents are out of town." Elliot announced.

"Dude, can I have her when you're done?" The drunken one asked.

"Haha, I might give you a call."

I was in a blaze of fury. I wanted to rip off his balls and shove them down his throat. I wanted to rip all of their eyes out. I wanted to freeze the smug looks off of their faces. I wanted to shoot an ecto blast down their throat. I wanted to put them on Skulker's island and let Skulker hunt each one of them down. I wanted to release Dark Dan and have him torture these drunken bastards until they begged for mercy, and then end their life's myself!

So to put into few words, I was pretty mad.

Instead of fulfilling my threats, I phased out of the bathroom. I changed back into human form and rushed back to find Sam.

I found her sitting at a table alone, drinking punch. Her back was to me. I speeded towards her table, and scared the living day out of her when I pop up in front of her.

"Geez Danny! Are you trying to turn _me_ into a ghost?!" She exclaimed, but I ignored her.

"Sam! You have to stay away from Elliot!" Her face quickly turned from frightened to annoyed

"Danny, didn't we already have a fight about this a few days ago?" She seemed more tired than annoyed.

"But Sam, I was following him into the bathroom and-"

"Wait." She put her hand up to stop me. "You were _spying_ on him? What is wrong with you?"

"Sam, just listen to me-"

"NO, I'm tired of listening to your nonsense! Elliot isn't that bad, you're just jealous and overprotective."

" _Please_ Sam, he's going to take you to his house and try and have sex with you!" I grabbed her shoulders and shook her rapidly.

She waited until I stopped shaking her before speaking, "You done?"

I nodded.

"Of course he's going to try to get with me Danny, he's a guy. Every guy wants sex, it's the ultimate goal. The fact that you think I'm dumb enough to fall for Elliot's charm is insane. This has got to stop; I'm tired of you always doing this. Don't talk to me for the rest of the night." And with that, she stood up and stomped away.

I watched her go, with nothing but worried thoughts on my mind. I let out a long breath and sank into one of the chairs at the table. I skulked for a few minutes before Valerie found me.

"There you are, are you ok?" She gave me a concerned look, but I tried to smile to give her reassurance.

"I'm fine, you wanna go dance?" I asked half heartily.

"Actually, I was hoping that we could talk outside." Deep down, I think I knew where this was going. But all I my thoughts were on Sam at that moment. So of course I only nodded as she led me outside of the school.

We stopped at the top of the stairs outside before she turned towards me, "Danny, this is my last attempt."

"You're last attempt?" Before I could say anymore, she was throwing herself at me and her lips were touching mine.

I didn't react, but she kissed me with so much passion that I almost wanted to cry. Cry for the girl that had fallen for me, but will never get those feelings returned to her. Cry for the girl desperately trying to make me forget about the girl I love, about Sam.

 _Sam._

The thought of Sam made me push Valerie off of me.

"Valerie-"

"Why," she cut me off, tears were streaming down her face and ruining her makeup. "Why can't you love me? Aren't I good enough? Why her? Why that goth Samantha over me! I would never hurt you. She hurts you every day! I would never use you. She strings you along like you're a dog on a leash! I'd never leave you for someone else. She's probably going to fuck Elliot tonight! Danny, please, please, please chose me. I'm so tired of fighting this war. I just want you to be with me. I've been in love with you since we did that dumb flour assignment together. Yea, I said it, I love you! Idiot, can't you see that I love you, and Sam never will? Why would you put yourself through all this pain and torture of seeing her reject you every day? Why not just settle for someone who loves you? Why not just settle for me?"

She was sobbing, and her hands were in fist at her side. After my shock passed from her speech, I took a deep breath and tried to put my thoughts together.

"Valerie, if I settled for you, it wouldn't be fair for either of us. You'd be loving for a man that would never love you, and I'd be settling for a girl I could never love. Don't ever think you should settle for anything less then what you deserve Val, you're a strong, independent woman who deserves a man who will love her forever. As for me, I'm still trying to find my happily ever after. And it does hurt, seeing her with other guys and not with me. It does hurt when she laughs at another guys joke, and not mine. It does hurt, when I know another guy is making her happy. But you know what, it makes me happy. It makes me happy whenever she's happy. When she smiles, my whole world lights up and when she laughs my insides flip. She's my world, and I'll always put her happiness above my own. Even if she doesn't end up with me, I'll always love and protect her. Because that's what love is, putting the other persons needs before your own. So please Valerie, stop fighting this war you've already lost. Even if we did try to go out, I'll never love you like I love Sam, and that's not fair to you. I'm sorry Valerie, but you're just not her. I'm so sorry." I was holding onto Valerie's shoulders and looking deep into her eyes.

"Wow," she looked down at her hands, which were now trembling. "I've never heard a guy speak about a girl like that before, with so much love and passion and selflessness. I never realized how much you loved Sam. And I never realized how fearless you were when it comes to loving and protecting her"

Without warning, I pulled her into an embrace. She sobbed into my shoulder, and I just held her tight. After a few moments she pulled away. She whipped away her tears.

"I'll stop chasing you Danny, and I'll hitch a ride with Alexis home. But thank you, for being my friend." She kissed my cheek and then walked back inside.

I watched her leave, then let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and sat on the top row of stairs. I just looked at the stars, recapping all that had happen the past few weeks. I thought about the project, and Kyle, and Elliot, Valerie, and Sam. I always thought about Sam though. I thought about our recent fight, and how she was probably really pissed at me. How could I believe that she would fall for anything Elliot tried to pull on her?

' _I never realized how fearless you were when it comes to loving and protecting her.'_

Valerie's words kept on replaying in my head. Did I sound fearless? Was I fearless? Was I ready to admit my feelings to Sam? I just admitted only a fraction of how much I love Sam to Valerie. Was I ready to be with Sam?

"Danny!" I quickly stood up and turned towards Tucker, already knowing from the panic in his voice that this was worst then a ghost attack.

"What is it Tucker? How'd you know I was out here?" I asked.

"Valerie told me. But Danny, it's about Sam."

All of my insides tighten, but my eye glowed green. I already knew where this was going, but I was going to let Tucker explain it anyway. "What happen?"

"Elliot has her. She came up to me early complaining about a fight you guys had, and she said Kyle might have spiked her drink. I was about to take her away, but Elliot swooped in and said he'd take care of her. I tried to go after them, but I lost them in the crowd. About twenty minutes later, I saw Sam trampling towards the back exits, barely able to walk, with Elliot by her side. He had his hand on her butt, but Sam seemed to out of it to realize what he was doing. I tried to shout out her name, but I was drowned out by the music. That's when Alexis and I went searching for you and Valerie. We found Valerie and she told me where to find you. Danny, we've got to save Sam."

I stayed silent. I lowered my head, and tighten my fist. My anger was boiling, and my inner ghost was taking over.

I slowly lifted my head, and I had unknowingly changed into Phantom mode.

"You've got your Fenton Phones?"

Tucker nodded.

"Put them on and give me directions to Elliot's house." Before he could reply, I flew into the sky and put on my Fenton Phones.

"Ok Danny, here's where you go."

I flew towards the direction Tucker was leading me, only thinking of Sam and murder.

 _Was I fearless when it came to Sam's protection?_

Absolutely.

 _Was I fearless when it came to my love for her?_

Definitely.

 _Was I ready to be with her?_

Unquestionably so _._

 _Was I going to murder Elliot?_

Oh, without a doubt.

 **DUM DUM DUMMMMMM! What will happen between Phantom and Elliot? Find out in a few!**

 **The next chapter will be about what happen to Sam after her fight with Danny.**


	14. The Dance One and a Half

_The Dance 1.5_

Even though Elliot had been decent so far, I was still skeptical about him. Yes, he took me to a nice restaurant and paid for my food. But I also caught him checking out my ass. So he was still on my radar.

We walked inside the gym, and I had to admit that it looked pretty badass. There were streamers of all colors hanging from the ceiling, and strobe lights everywhere. There was a stage set up, with a DJ playing a dreadful pop song. The dance floor was filled with teenagers dancing and twerking. There were tables and chairs set up along the sides, along with a table full of refreshments.

I searched the room and quickly found a familiar face, Danny, sitting at one of the tables. He was wearing a dark blue suit and a green tie. He looked quite handsome.

Valerie was sitting beside him in a sunset orange dress, but my eyes passed over her as I walked towards Danny. I could hear Elliot trailing behind me.

"Hey guys." I greeted them with a smile.

Danny just stared at me.

"Um, Danny?" I tried to break him out of his trance, and it seemed to work. He quickly came back to reality.

"Sam, you look beautiful, stunning, amazing." I felt the heat rise to my face, and I also saw Valerie glaring daggers at Danny and me.

"Thanks, I'll meet up with you guys later." I said and dragged Elliot to the dance floor, wanting to avoid confrontation with Valerie.

Elliot and I danced to some upbeat pop songs for a while. He kept on trying to get closer to me, but I wasn't having it. I knew how guys operated, and I was not the kind of girl to let some guy grope me in the middle of the dance floor.

A slow song came on and I allowed Elliot to wrap his arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and swayed to the music.

I looked over Elliot's should and saw Valerie and Danny dancing closely, and I felt a pain in my stomach.

Elliot must have noticed, because he commented on my facial expression.

"I know it's probably not my place, but I know he likes you. And it's obvious that you like him."

I looked at Elliot with shock. "He doesn't like me, he told me himself."

"Oh, really? Well last year when I asked him if he liked you, he hesitated but didn't deny anything. When I told him I was going to ask you out, his face was full of fear. I'm a guy, so I know things. I know he likes you."

I paused, because I never knew that that happened. "Why are you telling me this? Don't you like me?"

"Yes," he admitted. "I really like you, but I know you'll never like me the way you like him. Plus, Danny will probably kill me if I dated you, literally."

This made us both laugh, knowing that Danny was slightly overprotective of me.

"But seriously, I'm just glad that you agreed to give me a chance tonight, it really means a lot."

I gave him a genuine smile. "Any time Elliot."

"You probably expected me to be a jerk that would try to put the moves on you." He slowly lowered his hands downward, until they reached my butt. "Expecting me to do gross things like this. Please feel free to remove my hands at any time, or don't, either works for me."

I just smiled and shook my head at him, lifting his arms back to my waist. "You sly boy."

"What can I say? Hormones are a bitch."

We dance for a few more moments before Elliot leaned down towards my ear.

"I'm going to the bathroom. But while I'm gone, please allow yourself the pleasure of rubbing this in Paulina's face." And then he walked off.

 _Don't mind if I do._

I quickly left the dance floor, in search of a certain bimbo. I finally found her with Star by the punch bowl. She was wearing a puffy pink dress and a pink and purple eye mask. I walked up to her with a smirk on my face.

She looked at me with disgust.

"Where's your mask?"

"Well, I decided not to follow the rules of a masquerade ball, rebellious right?" I asked with glee.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Oh, didn't you see me enter with room with a hot boy on my arm? I totally have about a hundred witnesses and pictures to prove it, so have fun making out with Mikey and the rest of the chess team." Before she could reply, I turned and walked away, feeling satisfied.

I got some punch and then found an empty table to sit at.

I thought back to my conversation with Elliot. Yea, he was charming, but I could tell that he physically wanted something from me. If he thinks that I'm that easy, I can't wait to prove him wrong.

There was also that stuff he said about Danny. Did Danny really like me? Since freshman year? If so, why hadn't I noticed? Or maybe Valerie was right. And maybe I was just trying to protect my own feelings by ignoring his.

Speaking of Danny, he suddenly jumped in front of my out of the blue, causing my heart to stop for a second.

"Geez Danny! Are you trying to turn me into a ghost?!" I yelled, but he seemed to be distracted.

"Sam! You have to stay away from Elliot!"

 _And cue my eye roll._

"Danny, didn't we already have a fight about this a few days ago?" I was so tired of fighting, I just wanted tonight to be peacefully and fun.

"But Sam, I was following him into the bathroom and-"

"Wait." I put my hand up to stop him from continuing. "You were spying on him? What is wrong with you?"

"Sam, just listen to me-"

"NO, I'm tired of listening to your nonsense! Elliot isn't that bad, you're just jealous and overprotective."

"Please Sam, he's going to take you to his house and try and have sex with you!" He grabbed my shoulders and started shaking me like a madman.

I waited until he was done shaking me before speaking, "You done?"

He nodded.

"Of course he's going to try to get with me Danny, he's a guy. Every guy wants sex, it's the ultimate goal. The fact that you think I'm dumb enough to fall for Elliot's charm is insane. This has got to stop; I'm tired of you always doing this. Don't talk to me for the rest of the night." With that I stood up and stormed off towards the wall.

I leaned against the abandoned wall with frustration. What the hell was his problem? I knew that he was only trying to protect me, but I wasn't stupid. I could take care of myself. I could handle Elliot.

"Sam?"

I didn't know if I could juggle Elliot _and Kyle_ though.

"What do you want Kyle." I crossed my arms over my chest and avoided his stare.

"I wanted to apologize. I was a real dick and deserved that punch. You deserve better than me." I finally looked up at him. He had two cups of punch in his hands. He offered one to me. "I'm so sorry.

I hesitated for a moment, but eventually took the punch. "I'm only taking this because I left mine at a table and I'm thirsty."

"I believe you." He gave me his signature sideways smile, which I was starting to find annoying.

I took a sip of the punch, and quickly regretted it.

"Why is it so sour?" I questioned Kyle with a sour look on my face.

He only shrugged. "They just put new punch out; they must have put extra lemons in it."

"Whatever, I'm too thirsty to care." I quickly inhaled the rest of my drink in one shoot. My vision got hazy for a second and I stumbled back.

"Woh, you ok?" Kyle asked, but it looked like he was laughing.

"Yea, yea I'm fine." That's when I realized that I hadn't seen Tucker all night. "Excuse me."

I searched for about twenty minutes when I found him sitting alone at a table near the restrooms. I stumbled towards him, the world spinning around me.

"Hey Tuck-Tuck." The words slurred off my tongue. "Why you alone?"

"Um, waiting for someone." He stood up and gave me a concerned look. "Are you ok?"

"Am I ok? I'm SUPER! I feel like I could fly and have a 75% chance of not falling, hehehe." I stumbled over and Tucker caught. He got close to my face and took a sniff of my breath.

"Sam, your breath smells like alcohol."

 _Kyle_

"I'm going to murder Kyle." I started to march away, but almost fell again. Thankfully, Tucker caught me and sat me down.

"Tell me what happen."

So I tried to remember what happen with as much detail as possible.

"Danny and I fought about Elliot being a perv, then Kyle gave me apology punch that was probably spiked, then I found you. The end." I giggled, but Tucker didn't understand the joke.

"Hang in there Sam, I'm going to call Danny and get you out of here."

Suddenly a new pair of hands was on me.

I didn't catch all of their words, only bits and pieces.

"Don't worry Tucker, I can handle her. She's my date."

Elliot? That had to be Elliot. Everyone's faces looked blurry.

"I'm her best friend, practically her brother. I'm not letting her go with the likes of you."

That must be Tuck. Suck? Luck?

"Tuck Suck Luck in a big old Truck." I sang and giggled.

I was then being pulled by something, and I heard yelling of protest in the background. I think it was Tucker.

"Where are we going? Are we going to fun town? Where animals can talk and everyone eats grass?" I asked whoever was pulling me.

"Yes Sam, we're going to fun town, but it might not be that fun for you."

Elliot, that voice was Elliot!

"Ellllllliot! Don't scare me like that! I thought you were some stranger trying to kidnap me!" I slapped his chest, but with little force. He just laughed and led me through the blurry crowd.

I saw a red EXIT signed above our head.

"Are we going home?" I asked him with a slur.

"No Sammy," his hands lowered onto my butt as he pulled me through the door. "We're going to fun town."

 **Before you yell at me for being gone for so long, my charger broke so I didn't have access to my laptop. But now I do so I'll be finishing up very soon! I'm sorry for making you wait!**

 **Review please!**


	15. Seeing Red

_Seeing Red_

"Danny, his house is coming up on your right," I heard Tucker's voice through the Fenton Phones, and I subconsciously followed his directions.

"Danny, you haven't said a word since you left the dance. Please, for my sake, say something to calm my nerves."

"I might murder someone tonight."

My body was shaking and I could almost see the steam coming out of my ears. My hands were balled up in fist and I couldn't think straight. All I could picture was Elliot and _my_ Sam. All I could see was her tear streaked face as he violated her. All I heard was her calling for my help. My vision was bloodshot.

All I could think was murder.

"Ok, that was not reassuring at all dude." I could hear the worry through Tucker's sarcasm, but I didn't care.

"I'm here." I growled and floated outside of Elliot's house.

"Ok, please don't do anything you'll-"

Before Tucker could finish his thought, I heard a scream.

I heard _her_ scream.

I quickly flew through the front door using my intangibility.

"No, Elliot stop!" I heard Sam scream, and I quickly followed her voice.

"Danny! Danny, what's happening?"

"Bye Tucker." Before Tucker could reply, I snatched the Fenton Phones out of my ears and melted them in my hand with my ecto plasma.

I flew up the stairs to where I heard Sam's voice and kicked the door down.

There I saw Sam. She was pinned down underneath Elliot on his bed. His hands were holding her wrist down above her head. Her face was towards me, her makeup smudged and tears painting her face.

Her dress was ripped and halfway down her body, revealing her black lace bra.

Sam and Elliot both turned their heads towards the door. Sam's face showed relief, and then a hint of concern and fear. Elliot looked confused.

"Danny Phantom? What the hell are you doing here? There's no ghost here man, beat it." Elliot barked, his position never changing.

"You're right, there are no ghosts here." I flew to Elliot at a speed faster than I've ever gone before and pushed him off of Sam and into the wall, causing picture frames to fall along with him.

He rubbed his head and looked up at me with terror as I walked up towards him. I knelt down and whispered in his ear. "But you're about to become one."

After that, all I saw was red.

…..

"Danny!"

Sam? Was that Sam calling for me?

"Danny stop!"

Where was I? What was I doing that she was so upset about?

"Danny please." She wept and I felt her pull on my arm.

Suddenly my vision became clear. I blinked and shook my head a few times while my vision adjusted. I was in a bedroom, a teenage boy's room from the looks of it. The room was a mess, with picture frames broken and glass all over the floor. The mattress was off of the bed and on the other side of the room.

"Danny?" I quickly turned to Sam's voice. Her face was stained with black tear streaks from her mascara and her lipstick was smudged. Her dress was ripped and barely hanging on her shoulders.

"Sam," I reached out to her, only to see my hands. They were covered in red blood. I stared at them, and then looked at Sam.

Sam was staring down at something, and I followed her glance.

There, only two feet away from us, laid Elliot's motionless body covered in bruises and blood.

"He's still alive, but he needs to be taken to a hospital. I got you to stop right after he became unconscious. Tucker and Jazz are outside waiting for me." Sam was so emotionless when she looked back towards me.

I slowly nodded, understand what she meant. I picked up Elliot and started to fly towards the window when I felt Sam grab my leg.

"We'll meet at your place, ok?"

I silently nodded, and then flew out of her grasp.

I flew to the hospital and dropped Elliot off in the waiting room, staying invisible the whole time. I didn't really care if people thought it was strange that a bloody teenage boy was floating around unconscious. Strange things happened in this town all the time.

I didn't bother going through the front door, but instead I flew straight into the wall that lead to the bathroom. I didn't want to greet anybody. I just wanted the blood off of my hands.

I took a shower for about twenty minutes, scrubbing until every inch of my body was clean. I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked across the hall to my room.

What I wasn't expecting was Sam to be sleeping on my bed, wearing a pair of Jazz's black shorts and my white and red t-shirt. I gave her a small smile before grabbing my pajamas and going to change in the bathroom. When I came back with my basketball shorts and clean t-shirt on, Sam was awake.

"Hi." I said.

"Hey," she was still lying down on my bed, looking down at her pillow.

Without words, I climbed under the covers behind her. She quickly turned towards me and I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her tight. I didn't need a warning to know that she was about to cry.

I stroked her hair and kissed her forehead as she sobbed in my chest. We stayed like that until we both fell asleep.

…

I woke up to movement. I opened one eye and the first thing I saw was black hair.

Hair that was not mine,

The events of the previous night came rushing back, and I remembered that Sam had slept in my bed. I gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead before crawling out of bed and making my way downstairs.

Tucker and Jazz were already up and eating cereal at the kitchen table. Tucker must have slept over as well, because he was wearing a pair of my pajama pants and my plain blue t-shirt. Jazz was in her pajamas as well, which was a pair of long orange pants and a white tank top.

When they saw me enter the room, both of them stood up and sprinted towards me.

"Danny, are you ok?" Jazz asked and placed her hand on my forehead.

"Yea, I'm fine." I shoved her hand away from me, but gave her a smile to show I appreciated her concern.

"You hungry dude?" Tucker asked with worry.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I could eat."

Tucker grabbed me a bowl and I poured some Fruit Loops and milk into it and started eating. Tucker sat across from me and Jazz was leaning against the counter.

"Tucker hacked into the hospital recorders. Elliot is fine and conscious, but he doesn't remember what happen." Jazz informed me as I ate.

"Or, maybe he does remember and he's being smart by keeping his mouth shut." I growled between bites.

Tucker and Jazz exchanged worried looks, and I already knew what they were thinking.

"Just ask me already." I said, annoyed.

Tucker gulped, "What exactly happened?"

I told them about me entering Elliot's room and the scene I saw. I told them how I through Elliot against the wall, and the words I whispered to him.

"And then I blacked out, I don't remember anything after that." I told them.

"Well I do," we all turned around to see Sam standing at the door with her arms crossed.

"Sam." I whispered, but she ignored me and continued to look at the floor.

"Danny basically started throwing Elliot around like a rag doll. He even used the mattress as a weapon. I kept yelling for Danny to stop, but he wouldn't listen. His eyes were clouded over and they had turned a different color." Sam glanced up at me for a second. "His eyes were red."

Jazz gave out a surprised gasp.

"It was when Elliot stopped making noises and moving that I knew it was becoming life or death situation. So a grabbed Danny by the arm and pleaded some more, and he finally stopped."

Everyone was silent for a minute, all in shock.

"Tucker." I heard Jazz whisper, and then Jazz and Tucker silently left the kitchen. I'm guessing they wanted to give Sam and me some alone time.

I looked over at Sam. "Hungry?"

She took a seat on the kitchen counter and placed her hands at her sides, shaking her head no.

We were quite for a few moments before she started to speak.

"Danny, I'm sorry. I should've listened to you. You were just trying to protect me and my ego got in the way of seeing that." Sam looked at her knees, ashamed.

I quickly stood up and walked over to her, placing my hands on her hands. "Sam, don't. We were both in the wrong. If I hadn't been so jealous, maybe we could've prevented all of this. I'm just glad I got there in time."

Sam just nodded, and then placed her head on my shoulder.

"I think its honest time Danny, because I'm too tired to keep this secret anymore." Sam mumbled into my shoulder.

I pushed her back by her shoulders so she was looking at me. She rolled her eyes and gave out a chuckle.

"Don't act like you didn't know I was in love with you." She said like it was obvious.

My heart stopped.

I think my eyes almost fell out of there sockets.

 _What did she just say?_

Sam blushed and turned her head away from me. "Don't look at me like that, this is embarrassing enough."

I turned her chin with my hand and looked her in the eyes, into those beautiful amethyst eyes.

And then I kissed her.

You know how people say when you kiss your true love, there are fireworks and butterflies? How it's the best feeling in the world?

Well, that was an understatement.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and I held her by her waist. My head was exploding with happiness. I was smiling and laughing in-between kisses, as was she.

And I kept say "I love you" between each kiss, over and over again.

We finally stopped and I just grinned at her. "Samantha Manson, I have been in love with you for many years. I've watched you grow up and I fall in love with you more each day, if that's even possible. I know I'm protective, maybe even possessive."

"Completely and utterly possessive." Sam joked, but I kept going.

"But, if you'd let me, I'd like to protect you for the rest of my life. I'd die before I let anything like last night happen again, because I love you. You're my best friend, my soul mate, my true love. I know I'm being completely corny and mushy, but I don't care. I need you to know that there's no one else. Not Valerie, or Paulina, or any other girl that comes, because you're the only girl I see. I'm in love with you, so please let me be your overly protective boyfriend."

"Danny," Sam just shook her head and smiled. "Just shut up and kiss me again, you big goof."

And that's what I did.

 **So, one more chapter left! I'll try to update fast. Please review!**


	16. The Presentation and A Happy Ending

_The Presentation and A Happy Ending_

"Ok class, settle down." Mr. Lancer yelled at his students when the first bell rang.

It was the Monday after the school dance, and things had gone back to normal between Sam and me.

Well, minus being an official couple.

When we walked into school holding hands, it was like the entire student body and faculty had frozen in place. Then, after a moment of silence, someone screamed " _finally_ " and everyone erupted in cheer and applause. People I'd never met came up to us to say congratulations. I also saw people exchanging money and rumors about a betting pool that Tucker started based on when Sam and I would start dating.

Tucker is still recovering from Sam's steel combat boot kicking him in the shin.

Now we were in first period, and Lancer was discussing the article projects.

"Would anyone like to earn extra credit by presenting their articles?" Lancer glanced at Sam. "How about you and Kyle?"

"Over by dead body." Kyle mumbled.

"I'd rather spend the afternoon stabbing needles in my eyes while Paulina gives me a makeover." Sam abruptly stated.

To say that Sam and Kyle were no longer friends was an understatement. We spotted him before class. Before Tucker and I could reach him, Sam had already run ahead of us and pinned him into a locker. He was shocked that such a little lady could hold him down.

"If you ever come near me again, I will rip off you balls and force feed them down your throat." Sam had growled before releasing him and returning to Tucker and I.

Tucker and I had stared at her, stunned, for about three minutes. When she noticed she just gave us an innocent smile and asked what the problem was.

"Sam, remind me never to get on your bad side." Tucker stated as he slightly limped beside her, due to her kicking him earlier.

"Yea well, you already got a taste of my built up rage this morning." Sam had reminded him.

I then grabbed her hand and squeezed it, getting her attention.

"What?" she had asked.

"I just, I really love you Sam." I gave her a sheepish smile.

"Never forget your anniversary dude, or there will be hell to pay." Tucker had said, causing Sam to laugh.

"Never." I had promised.

"Ok?" Mr. Lancer looked around the classroom for volunteers. "Anyone else?"

I raised my hand. "I would like to go."

I walked to the front of the class and turned around to see Valerie giving me a confused look before joining me.

"I didn't know we were presenting." She whispered to me with irritation.

"You don't have to share, but I want to." I gave her a smile before turning to the class. "This is Valerie Gray. She's sixteen years old and has lived in Amity Park all her life. Her favorite subject is math and her favorite color is orange. She's been through tough times, but through them she learned who her true friends were. She regrets nothing, because everything she's done and everything that has happened to her has made her the strong independent woman she is today."

I glanced over at her before continuing. "She is amazing." I could feel her staring at me. "She's one of the best people I know, and I'm so glad that she's in my life. I only know a handful of incredible people, and she's one of them. She's beautiful, kind, smart, brave, and deserves the best. And I hope that she finds someone who can't stand to be apart from her. I am proud to call Valerie my friend."

Everyone clapped, and I saw Tucker and Sam giving me nods of approval.

Valerie was in shock, and I could almost make out tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Ms. Gray, would you like to share?"

She looked hesitantly at me before responding.

"Um, sure." She looked at her paper, then at our peers. She made a determined face and folded her article in half before starting. "Daniel Fenton. He's lived in Amity Park his entire life and is sixteen years old. His favorite pet is a dog and his favorite color is amethyst. His parents are professional ghost hunters. And while they might embarrass him sometimes, he loves his family."

Valerie closed her eyes and took a deep breath before continuing. "Danny has the kindest heart on the planet. He can do no wrong. He considers everyone's feelings and protects the ones he loves. And when Danny loves, he loves hard. I'm sure some people in the room can vouch for that."

Everyone laughed and looked towards a blushing Sam.

"Danny is a great guy and deserves the world. Well, he's got his world now and I'm very happy for him. I am proud to call Danny my friend."

The classroom applauded and Valerie gave me a short hug.

"Thank you." She whispered into my ear.

"Anytime." I replied and released her. "Why didn't you read the article you wrote?"

She just shrugged. "It wasn't enough."

"So, movie at my house?" Sam asked me and Tucker as we walked out of Casper High, her hand firmly in mine.

"Sure, but nothing mushy and lovely. I know that you guys just became a couple and you're on your honeymoon stage, but I'd prefer not to see you guys make out in the theater." Tucker teased.

Sam made a face of disgust. "Tucker, have you met me? We are defiantly watching Trinity of Doom."

"Horror movie, now Tucker will be the one cuddling in between us because _he's_ scared." I joked and Sam and I laughed, annoying Tucker.

"Whatever lovebirds, let's go." Tucker stomped ahead of us, and we followed behind.

There was a pause before Sam spoke.

"I heard Elliot transferred schools."

"Really?" I smirked, "smart man."

Sam just rolled her eyes and smiled. "That's another thing we don't have to worry about."

"Hey, Sam?"

She looked up at me. "Yea?"

"I'm really happy."

She gave me a genuine smile and kissed me on the cheek. "Me too."

As we walked hand and hand to her house, I realized that this was my life. Hanging out with my best friend and girlfriend and having movie nights on a weekday. Falling in love and teasing each other. Not having any regrets.

I also realized that I wasn't the only one who was afraid, but Sam was too. We were both afraid to be with each other.

But now, looking at her and knowing that she was mine and mine alone, my heart speed up and little. She was beautiful and she was mine.

We were both fearless now.

 **It's finally over! Short and sweet ending. Please review. Thank you for everyone who stuck with this story, even when I took forever to update sometimes. I'll see you guys next time!**


End file.
